Lily und James Veränderungen oder: Ihr 7 Jahr
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Lily und James Jeder weiß, wie es zu Ende ging, doch wer weiß schon, wie es anfing? Meine persönliche Vorstellung findet ihr hier. ABGEBROCHEN, daher COMPLETE. NEUE FASSUNG FOLGT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Leute. Ich hatte gerade Lust auf 'ne Lily und James Story, hier kommt sie:

Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört JKR, der Rest entspringt meiner kranken Fantasie, ebenso, wie die Idee zur Story. So, jetzt viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, und noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Lily hasst James

Zur Story: Lilys Familie wird von James Familie in die Ferien eingeladen, da passieren unerwartete Dinge mit James, Sirius, der auch im Haus der Potters lebt, aber auch mit Lily: Sie verstehen sich! Warum? Was steckt dahinter? Und warum rennt Lily dauernd weg? Und vor allem: ist Professor Dumbledore jetzt vollends durchgeknallt?

Die Antworten findet ihr, wenn ihr das hier lest.

Summary: Lily und James. Jeder weiß, wie es zu Ende ging, aber wer weiß, wie es anfing? Meine persönliche Meinung findet ihr hier. Zitat aus Chapter 2: Der Mond stand unbeteiligt am Himmel. „SCHEISSE!", brüllte er ihn an. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Warum mach ich eigentlich immer alles falsch? WARUM?"

Viel Spaß!

#Stella#

**Kapitel 1.Es verspricht, ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Sommer für die Evans zu werden. **

„**Lily, du hast Post von jemandem aus deiner Schule gekriegt!", rief Rose Evans die Treppe hoch.**

„**Juppie!", schrie Lily und sprang aus der Hängematte in ihrem Zimmer und rannte die Treppe runter. Auf ihrem Stuhl saß ein bunter Papagei mit einer Pergamentrolle am Bein. Sie kannte den Vogel nicht, also nahm sie ihm voller Erwartung die Rolle und gab ihm einen Eulenkeks. Auf dem Schrank klackerte ihre Eule Happyday empört mit dem Schnabel.**

„**Hey, hier Hap, sei nicht immer gleich so eifersüchtig.", rief sie der Eule zu und warf ein paar Kekse auf den Schrank. „Jetzt mach schon auf!", ertönte da die Stimme ihres Vaters Christian Evans. Lily drehte sich um und sah ihre Eltern an. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und überflog den Brief schnell.**

**Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig, als sie wieder aufsah. „ OOO Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte sie verdammt ruhig, dann gab sie ihren Eltern den Brief und verschwand, nicht, ohne mit der Küchentür zu knallen, in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Eltern sahen sich an, dann lasen sie gemeinsam den Brief.**

_Liebe Lily,_

_ich weiß, dass du mit Sicherheit nicht sehr erfreut sein wirst, meine Schrift hier zu lesen, aber meine Eltern haben mich dazu gebracht, dir diesen Brief zu schicken. Vielleicht habe ich ihnen zu viel von dir erzählt…?_

_Aber egal, meine Eltern, Jane und Spencer Potter, würden sich sehr reuen, deine gesamte Familie zu uns in unser Landhaus ‚Godric s Hollow' einladen. Ich weiß, dass du jetzt mit Sicherheit vor Wut schnaubst, aber bitte lies noch weiter. Deine Eltern sind zwar Muggel, aber sie wissen von Zauberei, daher dürfte es kein Problem sein, dass ‚ Godric s Hollow' die reinste Zaubererbude ist. Ich hänge jetzt noch ein paar Zeilen für deine Eltern an und hoffe, dass ihr kommt._

_James_

_An Mr. Und Mrs. Evans_

_Vielleicht hat Ihre Tochter Lily schon von mir erzählt, dennoch zweifele ich daran, dass es viel, wenn überhaupt gutes war, was Sie von mir zu hören bekommen haben. Wissen Sie, ich mag Lily schon seit der 3. Klasse ziemlich, doch sie findet meine Freunde Remus, Peter, Sirius und mich (besser bekannt als Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs) immer noch ziemlich angeberisch, kindisch und idiotisch_

_und hat mich auch so einiges Mal abblitzen lassen. Ich muss gestehen, dass es nicht einfach für mich gewesen ist, das zu akzeptieren, aber ich habe mich insgesamt gebessert, sagt Padfoot. Lily allerdings nicht, daher kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie toben und direkt Nein sagen wird, aber ich bitte Sie, im Namen meiner Eltern, die Einladung trotzdem anzunehmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_James Spencer Potter_

„**Na, das ist ja toll, Rose! Wir fahren dieses Jahr doch nicht weg, und ich bin echt gespannt, wer Lilys Verehrer in der _‚anderen Welt'_ ist...", sagte Christian Evans und sah seine Frau an. „Ja, und außerdem wäre es doch unhöflich, die Einladung abzulehnen, oder?", erwiderte Rose.**

„**Okay, ich gehe zu Petunia, du gehst zu Lily. Bringen wir s ihnen möglichst schonend bei, ja?", sagte Christian und ging nach unten in den Keller, wo sich Petunia s Zimmer befand. Rose indes ging die Treppe hoch, die Lily kurz vorher wütend und aufgebracht hoch gestürmt war.**

**Sie würde sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, dachte sich Rose. Wenn Lily wütend war, dann zauberte sie, was das Zeug hielt. Sie war jetzt 17 und galt in der Zaubererwelt somit als volljährig. So durfte sie auch außerhalb der Zaubererschule _Hogwarts_, welche sie seit dem sie die Grundschule verlassen hatte besuchte, zaubern. Und wenn Lily wütend war, dann veranstaltete sie meistens magische Zimmerfeuerwerke und wenn dann jemand das Zimmer betrat, ließ sie es regnen.**

**Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Rose das Zimmer, doch ihre Befürchtungen schienen unbegründet: Lily hatte ihr Zimmer in keinster Weise verändert. Es war magisch vergrößert, eine Waldlichtung mit einem See. Neben dem See stand eine Mühle und neben der Mühle graste Lilys Pferd Hella. Irgendwo bellte ihr Hund Mühle. Ja, er hieß wirklich Mühle, Lily hatte ihn gefunden, als sie die Mühle gehext hatte…. Lilys Hängematte hing leer zwischen zwei Bäumen.**

„**Lily?", rief ihre Mutter. „Lily!", keine Antwort. ‚**_O Man, muss ich jetzt den ganzen Wald durchsuchen?'_**, fragte Rose sich selbst und ging auf Hella zu. Mit einem einzigen Sprung saß sie oben und sagte: „Na gut, wo ist Lily, meine Süße?", fragte sie das Pferd und Hella trabte los.**

**Sie fand Lily hoch oben auf einem Baum sitzend, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Ähm, - Lily, …", fragte sie ihre Tochter. „Ja?", fragte diese und Rose sagte: „Könntest du mal da runter kommen?" Ohne zu antworten ließ Lily einen Faden aus ihrem Zauberstab kommen und band diesem am Baum fest. Dann umklammerte sie den Stab mit beiden Händen und ließ sich fallen. Kurz darauf stand sie neben ihrem Pferd und kappte das Seil. Dann sprang sie hinter ihrer Mutter auf das Pferd und fragte: „Was denn?" „Lass uns zum See reiten!", gab ihre Mutter zur Antwort.**

„**Du, Lily, könnte ich dich was fragen?", sagte Rose schließlich, als sie sich ins Gras am Rand des Sees setzten. „Nur, wenn s dabei nicht um **_Potter _**geht!", spuckte Lily. „Nee, nicht wirklich… ich wollte wissen, wie du _das hier_**_ so_** hingekriegt hast!", sagte Rose lächelnd.**

„**Als Erstes hab ich Dumbledore gefragt, ob er mir helfen kann. Er konnte. Er hat einen Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, damit das Ministerium keine Zauberei aufspüren kann. Das letzte waren dann noch Vergrößerungszauber, dann einige Verwandlungszauber. Damit ihr unten nichts hört, wenn ich Zauber, hab ich das Zimmer mit dem SilencioZauber belegt. Die Tür hab ich impertubiert, damit niemand unbefugt lauschen kann, der Silencio wird durch ihn noch verstärkt.", zählte Lily auf. Sie rückten näher zum Wasser und ließen die Beine im Wasser baumeln.**

„**Uhm, dieser Potter, da redest du doch nicht von James Potter, oder? Nicht von dem, der die Einladung geschickt hat, oder?", meldete sich da Rose zu Wort, einen Vorstoß wagend. „Doch. Hrmblmbl… Ich geh da nicht hin. Der ist der größte Trottel der Welt, von einem Gentleman steckt in ihm so viel, wie in einem Bergtroll und er ist zusätzlich … mhhhm**

**/_idiotisch, kindisch, banal, dermaßen selbstverliebt, rumtreiberisch, frech, überaus schrecklich in mich verliebt, der beliebteste Junge der Schule, der verhasstest e Junge in meinem Leben und ich bin wegen ihm immer nur_ **_das Mädchen, das nicht mit James Potter ausgehen will_**/ Nee, da geh ich nicht hin! Außerdem wohnt sein Marauderfreund Black mit in dem Haus, in Hogwarts gibt es einen Spruch der besagt: Zusammen mit Potter und Black ist das Chaos perfekt. ", erklärte Lily mit Nachdruck.**

„**Lily, - dein Vater und ich haben beschlossen, die Einladung anzunehmen!", sagte Rose leicht irritiert, nach Lilys Ausbruch.**

**Lily fiel vor Schreck kopfüber ins Wasser. Sie versuchte zu atmen, doch statt Luft strömte Wasser in ihre Lungen und als sie auftauchte, hustete und keuchte sie eine ganze Weile lang nur. Als sie wieder sprechen konnte, schrie sie:**

„**WAS? Mum, tu mir das nicht an! Sag einfach NEIN!" „Aber Lily, das geht doch n…" „…und wie das geht. Was glaubst du, wie oft Potter mich gefragt hat: Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans? und wo? Der lauert mir vor den Toiletten auf, im verbotenen Wald, im Quidditchmatch, wenn ich gerade Tore schieße, einfach ÜBERALL! Glaub mir, der versteht das Wörtchen Nein, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er die Buchstaben richtig zu deuten weiß…", fauchte Lily. „Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass er dich wirklich mehr mag, als mögen? Dass er dich vielleicht… …liebt?", fragte ihre Mutter sanft. „Du nicht auch noch!", schrie Lily sie an.**

„**Liliana Kiara Evans, jetzt hör gut zu: wir, die ganze Familie Evans wird schon in zwei Tagen bei den Potters eintrudeln (soweit es denen recht ist) und den Rest deiner Ferien dort verbringen. Punkt, Ende aus. Keine Widerrede!" Damit beendete Rose ihren Vortrag und drehte sich zur Tür und ging auf sie zu. Angekommen, drehte sie sich zu der wutschnaubenden Lily um und sagte: „Ähm, ich schick dir die Vögel-nee, komm einfach runter und drappier mal hin, und sag bescheid, dass wir kommen."**

„**Nö!", murmelte Lily trotzig vor sich hin, ging aber zum Karmin, der in ihrem Wald an einem Baum lehnte. Apparieren… ihre Mutter hatte ja keine Ahnung – woher auch? Lily griff zum Flohpulver und entzündete mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ein Feuer. Sie steckte ihre Hand mit dem Flohpulver und den Kopf in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Godric s Hollow!"**

**Die Flammen färbten sich grün und Lilys Kopf flog durch die Karmine und Ofenrohre anderer Zauberer. Sie schloss die Augen, damit sie keine Asche hinein bekam und als sie sie öffnete, fand sie ihren Kopf in dem Karmin eines riesigen, aber scheinbar gemütlichen Wohnraumes wieder.**

**Im Raum standen mindestens ein Dutzend bequem aussehender Sessel rum und in den vorderen drei Sesseln saßen drei Personen.**

„**Alex!", keuchte Lily auf, doch sie schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. „Uhm - Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte James und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Karmin und vor Lilys Kopf in die Hocke. „Padfoot ist mit Alex zusammen, schon vergessen?", murmelte er, „Ach, und wie steht 's mit der Einladung?"**

„**Hmpf!", machte Lily nur. Dann aber sprach sie widerwillig:**

„**Wenn es nach mir gehen würde: NEIN!**

**Wenn es nach Petty **_(Englisch für: engstirnig; geringfügig; klein; unbedeutend; kleinlich; kleingeistig)_** gehen würde: Meine Ferien mit lauter FREAKS verbringen? Nein Danke!**

**Doch leider geht es nach meinen Eltern und die würden gerne schon in zwei Tagen hier ein - trudeln. Vorausgesetzt, das geht bei euch klar. So, jetzt geh ich wieder, wenn s nichts ausmacht,**

**Okay?"**

„**Nee, jetzt wart doch mal, Lily. Komm doch mal rüber. Das Anwesen ist echt irre und du _musst _Jane und Spencer kennen lernen. Die sind nämlich total nett und -", Alex brach ab und kam zum Karminrost rübergeschlendert. Mit einer Geste scheuchte sie James hoch, dieser ging beleidigt ein paar Schritte weg und schnaufte.**

„**Lily, bitte sei während der Ferien nett zu James. Er meint es Erstens ernst mit dir, Zweitens noch ein wenig ernster und Drittens solltet ihr euch alleine schon wegen Jane, Rose, Spencer und Christian vertragen. Außerdem dürften deine Ferien nicht all zu schlimm werden…", beendete Alex. Lily sah ihre Hogwarts – Freundin komisch an.**

‚_Eigentlich konnte man Alexandra Winter in Gefühlsdingen und so und auch sonst eigentlich recht gut über den Weg trauen, aber Potter sollte es ausnahmsweise mal richtig ernst meinen mit einem Mädchen? Nein, der Gedanke war absurd, nein, mehr als das: er war eventuell so etwas wie ein kleines Aufleuchten von Hoffnung gewesen. Die Hoffnung, dass dieser Junge doch nicht ganz idiotisch war? Doch Lily musste sich geirrt haben, denn Erstens hasste sie Potter, Zweitens: seit wann dachte sie in diesem Rahmen über Potter nach und Drittens war der Gedanke sowieso Müll gewesen. Hmm, warum hatte sie ihn dann gedacht?'_

„**Kann ich eben mal zu euch rüberkommen? Ich muss noch Fido, Mom ´s Papagei holen.", unterbrach Pot- nee, James ihre Gedanken.**

„**Hmm.", machte sie, noch ein wenig geistesabwesend.**

„**Na gut, ich komm rüber. Für ne halbe Stunde oder so…", sagte sie letztendlich und zog den Kopf aus den Flammen.**

**Sekunden später stand sie auch schon wieder in **ihrem** Wald in** ihrem** Zimmer. Nie, aber auch wirklich nie, würde jemand erfahren, warum sie den Wald gezaubert hatte. Schon gar nicht**

**Pott-James. Auch wenn der gleich unweigerlich all das zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Sie mussten hin und zurück per Flohpulver reisen, da das Haus der Potters mit einem Apparierschutz belegt war, ebenso wie das Haus der Evans.**

**#KNALL# #HILFE!# #WAS SOLL DAS?# Geschirrklappern**

_O Nein, er hat versucht, zu apparieren. Scheiße! ´_**, dachte Lily panisch und stürmte runter.**

**Als sie in die Küche trat, sah sie zuerst ihre Mutter, die zitternd nach draußen guckte, dann ihren Vater, der leicht verwirrt aus der Wäsche schaute, und dann Petunia.**

**Petunia starrte nicht aus dem Fenster. Sie sah auch nicht verwirrt aus. Nein, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die blanke Panik. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein in Einzelteile zersprungener Teller. Lily sah sie alle an. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht laut loszulachen, es wäre vollkommen ungerecht gewesen. Aus dem Nichts ertönte eine Stimme:**

„**Hey, Evans. Lass mich sofort hier raus. Das ist ein Befehl. Vergiss nicht, mein Dad arbeitet in der Aurorenzentrale. Vergiss das nicht, jaaa?" „Klappe, Potter. Halt mal die Luft an. Das war ein Apparierschutz. Hmm. Wie wird der noch mal aufgelöst?**_ Ooooh_** beim Troll, ich glaube, ich habe die Handbewegung vergessen…", antwortete Lily mit Unschuldsmiene.**

„**Lily. Sag mal, bist du jetzt übergeschnappt oder so? Das würde ich jetzt gerne mal wissen.", meldete Petty sich zu Wort. Sie sah Lily komisch an. **_Seltsam ist sie geworden. Wo ist Petty, meine liebe Schwester, die ich früher so geliebt habe. Wir waren so oft zusammen. Haben uns über die normalsten Dinge der Welt unterhalten, doch was ist jetzt? Wo ist Petty? Wer hat die Echte Petunia Evans geklaut? Ich will sie wieder haben. Ich halte diese ständige Streiterei nicht mehr aus. PEETTYYYYYYY!_

„**Nein, bin ich nicht. Potter hat versucht, hierher zu apparieren, doch da ich das Haus mit einem Apparierschutz belegt habe, dürfte er sich nun in einer anderen Dimension befinden, von der aus man die Erde im Blickfeld hat. Stimmt s, Potter", erklärte Lily und sah händeringend Richtung oben.**

„**Ja. Au, zum Gnom und beim Barte Merlins, jetzt bin ich doch auf der Bananenschale ausgerutscht. So eine Scheiße aber auch", fluchte James.**

„**Potter, hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei? Wenn ja, könnten diese Flüche bös ´ enden…**

**aber was, zum Troll hat eine Bananenschale dort oben zu suchen?"**

„**Ja, das war nich meine Schuld, musst du wissen. Das war Padfoot mit seinen Streichen. Im 4. Jahr, in den Sommerferien , nachdem du mir am _Hogwarts Express_ wieder ne Abfuhr erteilt hattest, hatte er es satt, sich mein Gejammer anzuhören und wollte dir ne Bananenschale schicken. Deshalb hat er im 5. Jahr auch so komische Bemerkungen gemacht, aber ich denke, dass er den Zauber damals noch nicht richtig beherrscht hat… jedenfalls ist diese dämliche Schale jetzt hier und ich bin darauf ausgerutscht.", empörte sich James.**

„**Hmm. Aha. Gut zu wissen. Hör mal, Potter: wir machen einen Deal, okay? Wenn du mich in den Ferien kein einziges Mal fragst, ob ich mit dir ausgehe, dann hebe ich den Apparierschutz auf. Einverstanden?", laberte Lily fröhlich, eine Haarsträhne sich hinters Ohr klemmend.**

„**Häh?"**

„**Mensch Potter, wo warst du jetzt nur wieder mal mit deinen Gedanken , häh? Ach nein, warte, ich will es garantiert nicht wissen.", sagte Lily, dann wiederholte sie ihren Vorschlag.**

„**Hmm. Von mir aus… Hauptsache ist, dass ich nicht ewig hier herum sitzen muss.", entgegnete James, doch Lily hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass er das nur widerwillig tat.**

**Lily hob den Apparationsschutz auf und auf, doch kurz darauf jagte ein KNALL den Nächsten. Neben James erschien die Bananenschale, tausende und abertausende von Blumen und –**

**Päckchen. An die 12 müssen es gewesen sein. Lily verzog den Mund.**

„**Was soll das sein?", fragte sie teils verwirrt, teils empört. „Oh.", machte James, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Dürfte ich mir die Ehre erweisen, dir, Miss Evans die gesamten Geschenke, die ich dir in all den Jahren von der dritten Klasse aufwärts an zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag versucht habe zu schenken, zu überreichen?", fragte er feierlich und zog ein Päckchen von ganz unten hervor.**

**Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. _´_**_Geschenke. Auch das noch. Der Kerl konnte sie nicht nur mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit nerven, Nein, er musste ihr auch noch Geschenke machen. Schrecklich._

_Obwohl… Geschenke. Geschenke sind immer gut. Also dann…´_

**Zögerlich nahm sie James das Erste Paket ab. Es war mühevoll verpackt worden und obenauf lag eine kleine Karte. Lily öffnete sie und eine Stimme, die unverkennbar James gehörte, drang aus ihr heraus: _„Hi, Lily. Hiermit wünsche ich dir alles Gut zum 13. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dein Geschenk gefällt dir und du kannst es gebrauchen. Bis zum 1. September, James"_**

**Neugierig und sich nicht von dem ooooh ihres Vaters stören lassend, packte sie das Päckchen aus. „Huch!", machte sie, als sie sah, was sich in dem Karton befand: ein Besenkompass. „Ähhh- Danke!", stammelte sie an James gewandt, doch der winkte ab und reichte ihr ein nächstes Päckchen.**

**Lily bekam zu Weihnachten, 3. Jahr einen dicken Gryffindorschal, zum 14. Geburtstag ein Fotoalbum, das mit Bildern aus der Schule beklebt war (Professor McGonagall mit ihrer strengsten Miene oder Hagrid, wie er aus dem verbotenen Wald kam), und zu Weihnachten 4. Jahr bekam sie ein Besenpflege Set.**

**James reichte ihr gerade ein neues Geschenk: es war sehr flach, sehr schön verpackt und ein bisschen lang. James machte nun einen sehr stolzen Gesichtsausdruck, der Lily nur noch neugieriger machte. Als sie das Papier aufriss, fielen zwei Pergamentbögen heraus. Lily griff nach dem Ersten, doch auf dem war – Nichts. Einfach Nichts. Wie konnte das sein? Fragend blickte sie James an, doch dieser zeigte nur auf das Zweite Stück Pergament.**

**Lily las den Zettel schnell durch:**

_Liebe Lily._

_Wir Marauder sind sehr geschockt gewesen, als Alex sagte, du seihst jetzt Vertrauensschülerin. Oho, aber trotzdem: so ein Talent wie dich muss man fördern, deshalb schicken wir dir diese extra für dich angefertigte **Marauder s Map** von den Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Für die Anleitung kommst du am besten zu mir, ja?_

_Happy Birthday,_

_James_

„**Aha. Und was ist das … die Karte des Rumtreibers. Hört sich komisch an. Aber ich bitte dich, das Pergament, das ich hier in meiner anderen Hand halte, dir einmal genau anzuschauen, und dann wirst du mit Sicherheit ALLES erkennen können.", Lilys Stimme triefte vor aufgesetztem Sarkasmus, doch James schien das nicht zu bemerken. Flugs ging er auf Lily zu, nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"**

**Lily staunte nicht schlecht, als auf dem Pergament plötzlich eine Schrift erschien:**

_**Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs präsentieren stolz:**_

_**Marauder s Map**_

**Und kurz darauf erschienen neue Linien. Gänge, Räume, Korridore. Schloss Hogwarts!**

„**Wow!", entfuhr es Lily. „Das ist… das ist stark. Wo habt ihr die denn her?"**

„**Selbst gemacht!", kommentierte James stolz. „Das muss ich dir jetzt aber nicht glauben, oder?", fragte Lily skeptisch. „Musst du nicht, solltest du aber. Ausnahmsweise habe ich nämlich mal Recht!", erklärte James bissig.**

„**Na ja. Aber cool ist die ja. Danke.", meinte Lily und James gab ihr ein neues Geschenk.**

**Aber Ausnahmsweise stimmte nicht ganz: Wenn es zum Beispiel um Verwandlungen ging, war Potter erstklassig. Genau wie Lily. Und das wusste beide, nur wollte es keiner vor dem anderen sagen.**

**James strahlte innerlich. So oft wie Lily sich heute schon bei ihm bedankt hatte, hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen. Im 6. Jahr zu Weihnachten schenkte er ihr ein Buch über die Unterschiede von Animagi und Metamorphmagi und zum 16. Geburtstag bekam sie von ihm eine Kette in Gold und Silber mit einem eingefassten, blauen Rubin.**

**Das war ganz schön viel Arbeit gewesen, den aus dem verbotenen Wald zu holen. Was musste diese Acromantula auch immer da rumkriechen und drohen, jeden zu zerhackstücken, der dem letzten blauen Rubin zu nahe kam? Wäre James damals nicht in Prongs Gestalt gewesen, hätte das Viech wahrscheinlich viel eher Verdacht geschöpft.**

„**Die Kette schützt dich vor Flüchen des 2. Grades und darunter, wie zum Beispiel **_Tarantallegra, Locomoter Wibbly, Expelliarmus _**oder **_Rictusempra_**. Außerdem wirkt sie ein wenig wie **_Felix Felicis. _**Im Duell kann diese Kette sehr nützlich sein.", erklärte er Lily.**

„**Cool! Danke, James.", rief Lily aus und sie meinte es ehrlich.**

„**James?", fragte James, „Nicht Potter?"**

„**Nein, nicht Potter. Schon allein wegen der Ferien nicht. Ich muss schon mal anfangen, mich umzugewöhnen. Sonst schaff ich ´s nicht rechtzeitig…", beliebte Lily zu scherzen.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, das war Chapter 1, und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

**Und noch was: wie steht's mit nem klitzekleinen Reviewchen? Das spornt mich nur an! **

**Ach jaaaa. Ich suche noch nach einem(r) lieben Betaleser(in) (ich nehme beides!) zurzeit erledigt das eine Freundin, doch die hat nich so viel Ahnung von Lily und James, sondern will nur Lucius in die Story bringen. Ich aber net :) (An alle Lucius Fans: klar kommt der vor, aber nicht als Hauptfigur, weil ihc ihn nicht leiden kann...)**

**Also, wie siehts mit nem(r) Beta aus?**

**Ich brauch euch doch!**

**bis denne, **

**Stella **

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2.  Von Veränderungen, Seen und Schlammschlachten **

**Lily war gerade dabei, ihren Koffer auszuräumen und den Schrank in ihrem Ferienzimmer in Godric ´s Hollow zu füllen, als es an der Tür klopfte.**

„**Herein, wenn ´s kein Schneider ist!", rief sie fröhlich.**

„**Oh, dann bleibe ich wohl besser hier draußen!", ertönte da Jane Potters Stimme. „Ähh… nee. Komm ruhig rein. Das ist nur so ein alter Muggelspruch.", stammelte Lily. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jane betrat den Raum. Sie besah sich die Sachen, die auf Lilys Zimmerboden verteilt lagen:**

**Klamotten, alte Ausgaben des **_Tagespropheten_**, Lilys Besen, ordinäre Muggelkleider, aber auch Zaubererroben.**

„**Warum packst du denn so umständlich?", fragte Jane verständnislos, hob ihren Zauberstab und alles war so, wie Lily selbst es hatte ordnen wollen. Nur eben auf Muggelart. „Oh, danke. Ich hab´ einfach nicht daran gedacht, weißt du?", meinte Lily, während Jane sich auf Lilys Bett setzte und ein paar Muggelzeitschriften durchblätterte.**

„**So was liest du? Warum?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.**

„**Die Herausgeber schicken mir die Dinger ständig umsonst. Petty liest das, ich nicht. Da steht sowieso nur Mist drin!", sagte Lily schlichtweg und winkte ab. Dieses Thema behagte ihr nicht. „Warum schicken die dir das umsonst?", kam auch gleich die von ihr befürchtete Frage.**

„**Nun ja, ähh, das ist so: Seit ich 5 bin, schleppt meine Mom mich zu irgendwelchen Modenshows und ich Model halt immer so ein bisschen nebenher. Früher war es nur so ´n bisschen was wie Kindernachthemden und so, klar, ich war ja auch erst 5… aber seit ich 13 bin krieg ich die richtig großen Aufträge. Mir ist es unangenehm, darüber zu sprechen, in der Zaubererwelt kennt man mich nur als Lily, die immer alles weiß. Aber in der Welt der Muggel, da bin ich berühmt. Das ist so was anderes, und wenn alle wüssten, dass ich in der Muggelwelt ein berühmtes Topmodel bin, dann sähe niemand mehr mich selbst in mir. Deshalb rede ich nie darüber. Nur meine besten Freundinnen Alex und Andy wissen davon."**

„**Verständlich! Aber sag mal, Lily. Hättest du nicht Lust, mir ein bisschen zu helfen? Ich bin Designerin, musst du wissen, und ich bin gerade dabei, eine  
Kollektion von Muggelkleidern zu entwerfen. Nächste Woche kommen ein paar Abnehmer und eigentlich hatte ich selbst vor, das Model zu mimen, aber wenn ich einen Profi hätte, würde das alles noch viel wirkungsvoller aussehen.", entgegnete Jane. Lily zögerte.**

„**Hmm, von mir aus. Ich war in letzter Zeit sowieso auf so wenigen Shows, da habe ich irgendwie gerade Lust zu.", sagte sie letztendlich. „Prima! Weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin ist: James und Sirius sind zusammen mit Alexandra und Andromeda unten am See. Sie lassen nachfragen, ob du mit ihnen zusammen schwimmen gehen willst, oder dich lieber den ganzen Tag in unserer Bibliothek verschanzen möchtest. Aber wenn ich recht nachdenke, dann gehst du schwimmen, richtig? Schon allein wegen der Ehre, die einer jungen Hexe wie dir doch gebührt.", grinste Jane und Lily lachte: „Du solltest froh sein, dass du nicht _alte Hexe_ gesagt hast… und _ja_, ich gehe schwimmen. Bis heute Mittag, ja?"**

**,§,**

**Rasch zog Lily sich um. Neulich erst hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter diesen neuen, smaragdgrünen Bikini gekauft, der so super mit ihren Augen harmonierte und ihr rotes Haar erst richtig zur Geltung brachte. Sie riss sich ein Badehandtuch aus dem Schrank und rannte die Treppe runter. Von weitem schon konnte man die anderen hören. Lily lief, bis sie in Sichtweite angekommen war, dann begann sie zu testen, wie ihr Outfit sich auf andere menschliche Wesen auswirkte:**

**Wie auf dem Catwalk stolzierte sie auf den See zu. James und Sirius stießen sich gegenseitig an und deuteten in ihre Richtung. Andy und Alex sahen sich blöde an. So was hatte Lily ja noch nie gemacht: ihre Model – Sache irgendwo vorgezeigt. Lily war jetzt am Ufer angekommen, ließ sich das Handtuch mit einer eleganten Bewegung des Armes über die Schulter gleiten, dann sprang sie mit einem Jubelschrei in den See und umarmte ihre Freundinnen stürmisch.**

„**Hey Padfoot, was war das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte ein perplexer James einen nicht minder verwirrten Sirius. „Keine Ahnung…wahrscheinlich irgend so eine Sache, die nur die Frauen verstehen.", meinte der Angesprochene schließlich.**

„**Mann, Andy. Wo hast du denn Nymphadora gelassen? Bleibst du den Sommer über auch hier?**

**Bei Aly weiß ich ´s ja. Ach und noch was: wisst ihr, wie s Alice geht? Sie wollte den Sommer über doch zu Frank, oder? Aber mir hat sie noch nicht geschrieben, euch vielleicht?", bestürmte Lily derweil ihre allerbeste Freundin und Sirius´ Lieblingscousine Andromeda mit Fragen.**

„**Ho, Ho, LilySchätzchen… Nymphadora ist oben. Sie schläft. Ich bleibe den Rest des Sommers hier, genau wie du und Alex. Alice geht's gut. Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass ich ´s euch sagen soll. Ihre Eule musste den ellenlangen Brief, den sie geschrieben hatte, und in dem alles stand, was Frank wann, wo und wie gemacht hatte, so auch nur einmal transportieren.", antwortete Andy beschwichtigend und fügte leise, sodass die Jungs es nicht hören konnten, hinzu: „Mensch Lils. Das grade war mal wieder echt bühnenreif von dir. Eigentlich wie immer. Aber warum, zum Zentaur hast du das gemacht?"**

„**Jane weiß es schon. Außerdem kommen nächste Woche ein paar Leute und ich Model dann ein paar von Janes Kleidern vor. Da hätten sie es sowieso rausgefunden!", entgegnete Lily in normaler Lautstärke.**

„**Wieso führst du Mom ´s Kleider vor? Wollte sie das nicht selbst machen? Und was sollen wir rausgefunden haben? Wir haben keinen blassen Hippogreifkack von einer Ahnung!", sagte James, der nun sichtlich verwirrter als zuvor wirkte.**

„**Sagt ihr es den Jungs. Ich will jetzt erstmal eine Runde schwimmen. Kommt ihr gleich nach?", meinte Lily und verdrückte sich mit ein paar kräftigen Schwimmzügen hinaus auf den See.**

„**Typisch Lily. Wenn ´s ernst wird und es mal um sie geht, dann haut sie ab und alles bleibt an uns hängen!", seufzte Alex theatralisch an Andy gewandt und beide prusteten los.**

„**Würden die Damen wohl so freundlich sein, uns zum Ufer zu begleiten, um uns dort alles zu erläutern?", fragte Sirius leicht angenervt. „Ooh, seit wann redet mein Lieblingscousin denn so gestelzt?", entgegnete Andy frech. „Seit ihr in Rätseln sprecht, glaube ich.", antwortete James an Sirius´ statt.**

„**Okay.", sagte Andy.**

„**Okay!", sagte Alex.**

„**WAS OKAY?", fragten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.**

„**Lily ist ein berühmtes Topmodel. Jedenfalls in der Muggelwelt.", erbarmte sich dann Alex.**

„**A- a… aber warum hat sie nie- niemals was gesagt?", stammelte James.**

„**Weil sie Angst hatte, wenn jeder in ihr nur noch die Berühmtheit sehen würde, dann würden die Jungs (und auch die Mädchen) zwar nur so auf sie niederprasseln, aber alle nur, weil sie in ihr die Chance ihres Lebens sehen würden. Nämlich berühmt zu werden. Keiner würde mehr sie selbst in ihr sehen. Und damit hat sie unmissverständlich recht.", erklärte Andy.**

„**Das verstehe ich nicht. Wäre doch toll, wenn man berühmt wäre, nich war Prongs?", laberte Sirius drauf los, doch er erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von James. „Ich verstehe das. Jeder will ja so gemocht werden, wie er ist. Und das geht ja wohl schlecht, wenn jeder nur die Berühmtheit glänzen sieht. Deshalb also ist Lily als _Die Eisblume _in Hogwarts bekannt. Sie lässt keinen an sich ran, weil sie Angst hat, enttäuscht zu werden.", meinte James.**

„**Ich glaube, so und nicht anders könnte man Lily beschreiben. Du hast den Gnom auf den Troll getroffen, und zwar mittendrauf.", setzte Andy hinzu, dann riefen sie Lily und alle legten sich in die Sonne, um zu trocknen.**

**Lily stieg aus dem Wasser. Es hatte gut getan, jetzt einfach mal abzuhauen. Wegzuschwimmen, von einem Stück Wirklichkeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie James. Er bemerkte es nicht. Er sah irgendwie verträumt aus… Na klasse. Den hatte sie jetzt endlich soweit, oder wie? James Potter sah jetzt in ihr aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schon eine große Chance. Aber nicht mit ihr. Nein!**

**Sie legte sich inmitten der grünen Wiese hin und ließ sich trocknen. Nach einer Weile hörte sie James flüstern: „Ich verstehe sie wirklich, und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass sie es mitkriegt, das schwöre ich bei meinem Geweih und bei Wormtail ´s Arsch!"**

**Daraufhin zischte Sirius: „Nicht so laut, Prongs. Sie könnte es hören.", und er deutete in Lilys Richtung.**

**Schnell drehte Lily den Kopf auf die andere Seite und tat so, als würde sie dösen. Tatsächlich ertönte da auch schon James Stimme: „Nee, die ist feste am Schlafen. Was meinst du, wollen wir mal eine Tour zur Insel machen? Ich hätte da jetzt echt Lust zu." Den letzten Teil sagte er lauter, sodass alle ihn hören konnten.**

**Da alle der Meinung waren, jetzt braun genug zu sein, wurde Lily _geweckt_ und es wurde ins Wasser gesprintet. Lily war nicht ganz bei der Sache, sie dachte an das, was James gerade preisgegeben hatte. Meinte er es wirklich ernst mit ihr? Wohl kaum. Wann meinte James es jemals ernst mit einem Mädchen? Bis jetzt noch nie! Also: wenn so was denn dann geklärt wäre: Stürzt man sich mitten hinein in die fröhliche Wasserschlacht!**

„**Iieehhhh!", kreischte Lily, als sie von Alex und Andy einen Riesenschwall Wasser ins Gesicht bekam. „Tja, so was passiert nun mal, Lily Schätzchen!", neckte Andy sie. Lily bedankte sich mit einem weiteren Schlag ins Wasser bei ihr.**

„**Ähm, wir wollen ja nicht stören, aber wollten wir nicht zur Insel?", fragte James vorsichtig. „Uhm – ja, eigentlich schon!", antwortete Lily, dann schrie sie: „Wer zuerst am Ufer der Insel ist!", und schwamm los. „Das war unfair!", hörte sie James noch rufen, dann war nur noch das rauschen des Wassers in ihren Ohren.**

**Lily kam nicht als Erste an. Sirius überholte sie auf etwa halber Strecke, dicht gefolgt von James. Lily verausgabte sich noch einmal richtig, dann schaffte sie es, gerade noch vor James und hinter Sirius ans Ufer zu gelangen. „Wow!", sagte sie bewundernd, als sie wieder Luft bekam, „Wieso könnt ihr so gut schwimmen?"**

**James und Sirius sahen sich an, dann schlugen sie sich gegenseitig auf die Brust. „Quidditch!", kam es unisono bei Lily an. Die zwei legten sich zum trocknen in die Sonne, und da hatte Lily die Gelegenheit, sich die beiden Gryffindors genau anzugucken. Schlecht sahen sie nicht aus, eher gut. Sie waren durchs Quidditch stark durchtrainiert und unter der Haut zeichneten sich deutlich die Muskeln ab.**

**Lily wurde klar, das sie, wenn sie noch länger auf James Körper starrte, peinliche Fragen von ihren Freundinnen zu hören bekommen würde. Also ließ sie es bleiben. Aber sie dachte nach, und sie dachte verschmitzt, dass viele der Mädchen in Hogwarts ihr den Kopf abreißen würden, würde sie ihnen erzählen, sie hätte den Sommer mit Sirius Black und James Potter nicht nur in einem Haus verbracht, sondern sie auch nur mit nichts weiter als einer Badehose bekleidet beim schwimmen beobachtet… .**

**Andy und Alex kamen und die Fünf gingen gemächlich um die Insel. Als sie an eine besonders schöne Stelle kamen, blieben Lily und ihre Freundinnen stehen, scheinbar, um den Platz zu bewundern. „Was meint ihr, ist das nicht _der_ Platz für unser Vorhaben?", fragte Alex die anderen Mädchen. „Ja, lasst es uns morgen Nacht tun, ja?", meinte Andy daraufhin. „Uiii, bei Vollmond. Das wird bestimmt toll!", beendete Lily.**

„**Wo kommt die Insel her?", fragte Lily die Jungs, als sie wieder bei ihnen standen. „Meine Eltern haben sie mal auf einer Kreuzfahrt durch die Karibik entdeckt. Da haben sie hier eine Insel hochgezaubert und den **_Duplicato_** – Zauber angewendet. Seitdem schwimmt diese Insel hier rum. Sie ist eigentlich voll schön. Manchmal, wenn-", James brach ab. Sirius sah ihn wissend an, sagte aber nichts. Alle schwiegen und gemeinsam schwammen sie zurück zum anderen Seeufer.**

„**Mittagessen!", tönte Sirius, als sie zusammen die Küche betraten. „Marmee!", schrie ein etwa zwei Jahre altes Mädchen und streckte Andy die Ärmchen hin. „Hi, Schatz. Nymphadora, wo ist denn Daddy?" „Daddy BUMM machet, und Rauch. Dann Daddy weg war!", rief Nymphadora aufgeregt und wedelte wild mit den Armen. „Ach, dann ist Ted also auch hier?", schlussfolgerte Lily.**

„**Ja. Kommt essen, ich habe Hähnchen vom Grill und Pommes gemacht.", meinte Jane, die am Herd stand und mit mehreren Geräten hantierte. „Jubbieeeee! Bommes.", machte Nymphadora und hüpfte im Kreis. Plötzlich wurde ihr Haar genauso, wie das von Lily, nämlich lang, dick und schön dunkelrot. Die Mähne, die Lily bis zur Hüfte gereicht hätte, war viel zu lang für das kleine Mädchen, also stolperte sie unweigerlich darüber und fiel hin.**

„**Aua.", sagte sie, und rappelte sich wieder auf. Erst als sie sich ihre Knie ansah, die etwas aufgeschürft waren, fing sie lauthals zu weinen an. Alles Gute zureden ihrer Mutter half nichts. Erst, als Lily Nymphadora auf den Arm nahm, und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, verstummte das Mädchen fast augenblicklich. Lily setzte sie in einen Kinderstuhl, den Andy zweifelsohne mitgebracht hatte, und setzte sich dann selbst, zwischen Andy und Alex.**

„**Mensch Lils, wie hast du denn das geschafft?", fragte Andy bewundernd. „Nichts Großes", antwortete Lily mampfend, „ich hab´ ihr bloß gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihr bestimmt viel mehr Geschenke bringt, wenn er sieht, dass sie nicht so viel weinen muss. Das hilft meistens bei kleinen Kindern." Andy sah sie verständnislos an. „Aber Weihnachten ist erst in einem halben Jahr!", meinte sie. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte bloß: „Na und?", dann aß sie weiter.**

**James beobachtete Lily die ganze Zeit. Warum konnte die nur so gut mit Kindern umgehen? Er selbst wurde meistens nur blöd angefaucht, er solle seine Nase woanders hinstecken. Er beobachtete jetzt Nymphadora, deren Haar ihr jetzt geschmeidig und glänzend schwarz über die Schultern fiel. Genau wie bei Andy. Nur hatte die Kleine diesmal darauf geachtet, ihre Haare ein wenig zu kürzen. Sie stopfte eine so große Menge von Pommes in sich hinein, dass James sich fragte, warum das Mädel nicht längst geplatzt war.**

**Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, wollte Nymphadora raus zum spielen. Die Jungen setzten an, in Richtung des Sees zu laufen, da rief die Kleine: „Marmee, uiii! Guck mal Marmee! Nypha fliieeeeeegt!", tatsächlich hatte Nymphadora sich Flügel wachsen lassen und schwebte nun fünfzig Zentimeter über dem Boden.**

„**Komm sofort da runter. Was ist, wenn du abstürzt?", schrie Andy bestürzt und rannte auf ihre Tochter zu. Bei ihr angekommen, pflückte sie sie aus der Luft und setzte sie sich auf den Arm. „Mach das nicht noch mal, ja? Du hast Mummy einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt.", murmelte sie, während sie zu den anderen aufholte.**

„**Plitsch Platsch, Plitsch Platsch.", sang Nymphadora, während sie mit Schwimmflügelchen an den Ärmchen durch das seichte Wasser am Seeufer sprang. Lily belächelte dies nur und schwamm ein Stück weiter raus, bis sie gegen etwas stieß. Rasch drehte sie sich um und blickte in Haselnüsse.**

_Ähh. Haselnüsse? Hatte sie bei dem Zusammenprall doch mehr abgekriegt, als zuvor gedacht? Denn seit wann konnte man in Haselnüsse sehen? Da! Die Haselnüsse bewegten sich._

_O, Lily. Das ist nur James!_

**Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen. Sie lachte so lange, bis sie James Stimme vernahm: „Ähm – Lily, was wird das?" „Ach nichts. Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, du bist ein Eichhörnchen, dass permanent und auf gleicher Höhe zwei Haselnüsse in die Luft hält.**

**Bei dieser Erklärung fing auch James an zu lachen, und die zwei mussten sich aneinander festhalten, um nicht unterzugehen.**

**PLATSCH. #Gelächter# noch mal PLATSCH.  #wieder Gelächter#**

„**Na wartet, ihr miesen, fiesen Gnome. Euch zeigen wir ´s!", schrie James und Lily setzte hinzu: „Ja wohl!"**

**Dann tauchten beide ab, um kurz darauf jeder mit einer Hand voll Schlamm wieder aufzutauchen. DOPPELPLATSCH! Sirius und Alex wischten sich angeekelt den Seeschlamm aus dem Gesicht und tauchten dann ebenfalls unter. Kurz darauf war die schönste Schlammschlacht zu Gange: Lily und James gegen Alex und Sirius.**

**,§,**

**Es dämmerte schon, als Sirius und Alex gingen. Andy war schon vorher gegangen. Ihr Freund und Nymphadora ´s Vater Ted war angekommen, und die drei wollten zusammen noch was machen. Sirius und Alex ging es ähnlich, also trockneten sie sich schnell ab und zogen Richtung Godric ´s Hollow von dannen.**

**Lily fand es etwas komisch, jetzt hier alleine mit James zu sein. Sie lag am Ufer und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. James war noch im Wasser und Lily schloss allmählich die Augen. So lag sie eine ganze Weile, bis ihr ein paar Wassertropfen aufs Gesicht fielen. „Iieehhh! Das war Absicht, oder?", fragte sie James, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Nein!", ertönte da James Stimme ganz nah bei ihr.**

**,§,**

**Es war stockfinster, als Lily endlich in ihrem Bett lag. Nachdem sie und James sich geküsst hatten, war sie weggerannt. Das hätte nämlich nie, niemals passieren dürfen. Und sie hatte noch nicht mal versucht, es zu verhindern, nein, es hatte ihr sogar gefallen. Und zugegeben, James hatte schon total süß ausgesehen, wie er da so über sie gebeugt gestanden hatte. Völlig im Chaos ihrer Gefühle hatte sie den Kuss abgebrochen und war davongerannt. Nun kam sie sich dumm vor. Warum, wusste sie selber nicht.**

**,§,**

**Ein Stockwerk über ihr in dem riesigen Haus konnte James nicht einschlafen. Er war total verwirrt. Klar, er hätte sie vielleicht nicht so überrumpeln sollen, aber warum war sie weggerannt? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Denn erst hatte sie seinen Kuss ja erwidert, aber dann war sie aufgesprungen und abgehauen. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Im Dunkel konnte man vage die Umrisse draußen auf dem Gelände erkennen. Der Mond stand unbeteiligt am Himmel. „SCHEISSE!", brüllte er ihn an. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Warum mach ich eigentlich immer alles falsch? WARUM?"**

**,§,**

**Erschrocken fuhr Lily hoch. Das war James, oder nicht? Warum schrie der denn die halbe Nachtgesellschaft der Tiere zusammen, die sich auf dem Gelände draußen tummelte? Langsam schlug sie die Bettdecke um und stieg aus dem Bett. So leise, wie sie konnte, ging sie die Treppe hoch. War es verrückt, was sie hier tat? Wahrscheinlich schon. Jedoch ging sie weiter die Treppe hoch. Sie wusste, dass James Zimmer genau über ihrem lag.**

**Zaghaft klopfte sie an. Von drinnen war nur ein " hmm " zu hören, was Lily als Ja? auffasste. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Alles war dunkel. Am Fenster konnte sie eine Gestalt ausmachen. Langsam ging Lily auf sie zu und James drehte sich um. Lily bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen. „Du…du meinst es ernst, oder?", brachte sie mühsam hervor. James nickte nur. „Oh.", dann überwand sie die letzten 50 Zentimeter Abstand zu ihm und umarmte ihn vorsichtig.**

„**Seit… wann?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen. „Seit der dritten Klasse!", sagte James leise. „WAS? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Warum?", langsam löste sie sch aus der Umarmung. „Ich wollte ja, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Außerdem dachte ich, du reißt mir den Kopf ab oder so…", gab James noch leiser als zuvor zu. „Hmm.", machte Lily und setzte sich auf James Bett. James setzte sich rechts neben sie.**

**Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur da, ließen den jeweils anderen seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Schließlich sagte James: „ Es tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, vorhin am See, aber du hast so wunderschön ausgesehen, da…" „Sch-scht.", machte Lily und legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Was-", wieder brach er ab. Lily hatte ihren Finger von seinen Lippen genommen und war Hals über Kopf aus dem Raum gerannt.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An alle Schwarzleserinnen und Schwarzleser vorm PC: der blaue Knopf da unten ist net gern alleine!**

**Ich freue mich IMMER über Reviews, egal ob mit Kritik oder Lob, die mit Lob sind natürlich schöner, doch schreibt auf, was ihr denkt. Das ist für mich sehr hilfreich!**

**schö,**

**Stella**

7


	3. Chapter 3

**An alle meine lieben Reviewer: **

Sonnenblume: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, und nein, Sirius ist nicht immer so schwer von Begriff, und was den Sinn des Ganzen angeht: wenns zu schnell geht, wirds doch langweilig, oder? Und hier ist Chapter 3 auch schon!

Hermine Potter: Danke schön. ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 3.  Geburtstag, Modenshow und Vollmonddesaster **

**Lily ging die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss runter. Sie war gerade aufgestanden und wollte zum Frühstück gehen, als sie Sirius traf, der auf dem Weg nach oben war. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie ihn leicht verwirrt. „James!", rief Sirius über die Schulter, dann verschwand er.**

**Bei James Namen seufzte Lily innerlich auf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde, doch nun dachte sie schon seit einer Woche immer und komischer Weise anders als früher, über ihn nach. Und heute hatte sie Geburtstag. Sie war 18, und somit auch in der Muggelwelt volljährig.**

**Und James hatte scheinbar verschlafen…**

**Lily betrat die Küche und ihr klappte der Mund auf. Der Raum war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen: In einer Ecke stand ein Baum. Kein gewöhnlicher Baum, Nein! An den Ästen hingen keine Früchte, sondern scharenweise kleine Lily-Modellpüppchen, und lächelten ihrem lebendigem Vorbild affektiert zu. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch. Ein Tisch, der die Form eines Donut hatte. Auf der Tischplatte war Konfetti verteilt.**

**Die Decke war ähnlich der Decke in Hogwarts: der strahlend blaue Himmel war zu sehen. Und in der Mitte des Donut – Tisches war ein Berg. Ein Berg aus Eulen und Geschenken. Ganz obenauf saß Fido. Er saß über dem Geschehen und sah sich die Welt an. Lily musste grinsen. „Morgen, ihr alle!", rief sie fröhlich, und meinte damit nicht die Eulen, sondern ihre und James Eltern und Petunia, die rund um den saßen. „Happy Birthday!", schrien die Erwachsenen, doch Lily achtete nicht darauf.**

„**Moment, Leute. Ich hab oben noch was vergessen! Ich komm gleich wieder." Damit stürmte sie, wie kurz zuvor auch Sirius die Treppe hoch.**

**,§,**

**Sirius stürmte in James Zimmer. War der denn noch zu retten? Die schöne Küche so zu verunstalten? Nein, das gehörte ja wohl bestraft…**

„**AUUUFWAAACHEEEEN!", brüllte er seinen besten Freund an. Erschrocken fuhr James hoch. „Bist du noch zu retten?", fragte er ihn verschlafen. „Bist _du_ noch zu retten?", fragte Sirius zurück. „Wieso? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte James perplex.**

„**Neeeiiin. Es ist nur so, dass deine Angebetete heute Geburtstag hat und du die Küche verunstaltet hast. Jetzt frage ich dich: Bist du noch zu retten?"**

„**Nein!", ertönte da eine Stimme von der Tür her. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Lily und schritt auf die zwei zu.**

„**Na Klasse, Padfoot. Hast du wieder toll hingekriegt!", fing James vollkommen aufgelöst an, „Jetzt hat sie alles mitgekriegt. SUUUUPER!" „Oh. Tut mir Leid, Prongs. Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen, dass sie in der Tür steht. Wirklich…", dann rannte Sirius Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer, wahrscheinlich, um sich in dem nächsten Wasserglas, dass ihm in den Weg kam, zu ertränken.**

„**Ähm.", sagte Lily.**

„**Tschuldigung!", antwortete James leise, den Blick auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. „ Ach übrigens: Happy Birthday. Mein Geschenk für dich wartet unten! ..."**

„**Danke. Warum hast du das gemacht? Das mit der Küche, meine ich.", meinte Lily. „Ist doch egal, oder? Lass uns frühstücken gehen.", erwiderte James trocken und stand auf mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes war er in Sekundenschnelle umgezogen.**

**Gemeinsam gingen Lily und James runter in die Küche. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie Sirius, der sich wieder beruhigt haben zu schien, und auch den Plan mit dem Wasserglas scheinbar nicht vollzogen hatte, denn er wirkte immer noch recht lebendig.**

**Inzwischen waren auch Alex, Andy, Ted und Nymphadora eingetroffen. Als das Dreiergespann die Küche betrat, sangen alle "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you…" und Lily errötete. Die drei setzten sich und James spähte immer wieder unauffällig zu Lily hinüber, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es bemerken.**

„**Mhh. Ich denke, ich mache das oberste zuerst auf und arbeite mich dann runter! Sonst bricht der künstlerische Haufen hier noch zusammen…", schmunzelte Lily und hob Fido vom Berg aus Eulen und Co.**

**Das Geschenk war nicht von James. Es war von Jane. Es war ein wunderschönes, weinrotes Kleid, welches Lily sofort mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes anzog. Die Farbe biss sich zur Verwunderung aller nicht mit Lilys Haarfarbe und der Stoff umspielte leicht ihre Knöchel, da das trägerlose Kleid bis auf den Boden reichte. Jane zauberte direkt einen Spiegel herbei. Lily betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild und musste selbst staunen.**

„**Ja! Und jetzt noch die Haare … soo… und dann noch die Kette von James, die er dir letztens geschenkt hat… ja! Wun – der –bar!", Rose wuselte um Lily rum und verschlang ihr Haar zu einem eleganten Knoten. Jane zauberte mit einer winzigen Hexerei Tautropfen in ihr Haar und Lily löste James Kette, die sie immer nur ums Handgelenk trug, von ebendiesem.**

**Jetzt konnten Andy, Alex, Sirius, Ted, James und sogar Petunia nicht mehr an sich halten. Bewundernd pfiffen sie durch die Zähne oder grinsten Lily an. „Wow! Das sieht klasse aus, Lily!", brachte James hervor. „Danke!", lächelte sie zurück, was Andy und Alex verständnislose Blicke entlockte. (Noch vor gut vier Monaten hätte Lily James dafür die Hand abgehackt oder sonst was mit ihm angestellt) Selbst James wirkte verwundert über Lilys Reaktion. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn jetzt angefaucht…**

„**Das kannst du heute bei der Mini Show anziehen, Lily. Das sieht wunderbar an dir aus. Bitte tu es, ja?", bettelte Christian und Jane, Rose und Spencer stimmten zu. „Ist ja gut, ich zieh es an!"; lachte Lily und bekam ein neues Geschenk in die Hand gedrückt. Dieses war von Andy und Ted. Es enthielt eine schöne, feingliedrige Uhr aus Silber, die Lily sich ebenfalls umlegte und für die sie sich stürmisch bei den beiden bedankte.**

„**No Problem!", wiegelten die Angefallenen jedoch ab und überließen nun Alex und Sirius das Feld. Von ihnen bekam Lily ein wunderschönes Halstuch und ein Buch, das sie sich schon lange wünschte. („Danke! Woher wusstet ihr das mit dem Buch? Ach ja, ich hab ja dauernd davon gelabert…!")**

**Von ihren Eltern bekam sie einen Gutschein für Klamotten, damit sie, wenn sie mal wieder auf einer Show in Australien, Amerika oder sonst wo war, sich ein paar Sachen kaufen konnte.**

**Von Petunia bekam sie wider erwarten auch etwas: Eine Haarspange mit einer Muggel – Fee Abbildung. (Die magischen Feen sahen ganz anders aus!)**

**Und von James bekam sie auch etwas: es war ein langes, breites und dickes Päckchen, das ziemlich formlos aussah. Voller Erwartungen öffnete sie es und heraus fiel etwas silbrig glänzendes. Ein Umhang, um genau zu sein. Ein Tarnumhang. „Mensch James, der war doch mit Sicherheit irre teuer. Nee, das kann ich nicht annehmen!", stammelte sie. „Nimm ihn ruhig. Wir haben auf dem Dachboden ´ne Menge von denen. Außerdem hat Mom diesen hier gemacht, der einzige Tarnumhang aus ihrer Kollektion übrigens.", besänftige James sie. „Na dann… Dankeschön!", sagte Lily und umarmte alle der Reihe nach noch einmal, wobei sie bei James vorher kurz stockte, was aber niemandem auffiel.**

**Alle wandten sich nun dem Essen zu, besonders Sirius war mit voller Begeisterung dabei, was bei Alex einen permanenten Lachkrampf auslöste. „Waschn losch?", fragte er sie verdattert. „Nichts, nichts!", sagte Alex daraufhin und prustete wieder los.**

**Irgendwann kamen sie auf das Thema Schule zu sprechen und es stellte sich heraus, dass James sich auf Schniefelus freute, Lily sagte, der Unterricht wäre immer soo spannend, dass sie ihn vermisste, Alex freute sich auf alles, Sirius auf seinen Freund Dinkelly, den Hauselfen, Andy freute sich auf Professor McGonagall, die mit ihr immer Ingwerkekse buk, Ted freute sich darauf, endlich wieder in der Hufflepuff – Quidditchmannschaft zu spielen, (James stimmte zu, was das Quidditch betraf) und Nymphadora freute sich darauf, wieder in den Trickstufen von Hogwarts zu verschwinden und an einem ganz anderen Ort wieder aufzutauchen.**

**Im Laufe des Vormittags trafen noch ein paar von Lilys Verwandten ein, die jedoch nie allzu lange blieben. Nur Lilys Urgroßmutter blieb, denn sie war die einzige Hexe außer Lily in der Familie. Lange Zeit redeten Lily und Helena (von allen nur Helli genant) über dies und das, bis Hellis Blick an James haften blieb. „Kommen wir zu diesem jungen Mann - warum wirft er dir immer so komische Blicke zu, Lilchen?", fragte sie interessiert.**

„**Ach Helli. Darüber möchte ich mir nicht wirklich den Kopf zerbrechen. Schließlich habe ich heute Geburtstag. …Und in einer Stunde einen Auftritt! Scheiße. Helli, hilfst du mir kurz mit dem ganzen Kram und so… du weißt schon… schminken, umziehen, Haare machen… das schaffe ich ohne Hexerische Hilfe nicht.", fügte Lily mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr entsetzt hinzu.**

**Gemeinsam verschwanden die zwei im Hinterzimmer und James sah ihnen verträumt nach.**

„**Na, Prongsie? Wem gelten diese verschlingenden Blicke?", fragte Sirius James und riss diesen somit aus seinen Träumen. „Lily!", antwortete James prompt. Sirius seufzte**_. Da war es wieder: dieses beschissene Thema … Lily! Konnte James nicht akzeptieren, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte? Er selbst war da eher unkompliziert: er konnte eigentlich jede in Hogwarts haben. Ab der 4. Klasse aufwärts natürlich… und wenn eine nicht wollte, oder die andere auf die Dauer zu langweilig wurde, nahm er sich einfach eine Neue. Ganz einfach!_

_Genauso könnte James es doch auch machen. Er war mindestens genauso beliebt wie Sirius. Aber nö. Jamie Pooh scharwenzelt dauernd um Lily Mäuschen rum. Würde James das auch noch tun, wenn er wüsste, wie nervtötend das für ihn - Sirius – sein konnte? Bestimmt. Aber beste Freunde lässt man nicht hängen. Also:_

„**Hey, Prongs. Irgendwann merkt sie sicher, was sie an dir hat…", versuchte Sirius seinen Freund zu beruhigen, auch wenn er selbst nicht recht von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt war. **

„**Glaub ich nicht.", nuschelte James und erzählte Sirius, was er ihm immer über Lily erzählte: „Mann, Pad. Kann ich was dafür? Sie hasst mich. Und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mich anfaucht, wird sie für mich noch ein klein wenig attraktiver, aber rückt sie auch jedes Mal ein Stück weiter weg aus meiner Reichweite."**

**Als Sirius sich diese Jammerei eine kleine Weile lang angehört hatte, sagte er, um James auf andere Gedanken zu bringen: „Du weißt doch noch, dass Moony heute kommt, oder? Heute ist Vollmond und er kommt doch immer, um sich auf der Insel auszutoben hierher. Also, was ist? Leisten wir ihm Gesellschaft?" „Aber immer doch!", versicherte James nun schon um einiges fröhlicher. **

**,§, **

**Nach gut einer ¾ Stunde tauchen Janes Abnehmer auf, und Jane erklärte ihnen, dass sie sich noch eine Weile gedulden müssten, da ihr Model sich gerade fertig zum Auftritt mache. „Kein Problem, Mrs. Potter. Wir haben Zeit und sind sowieso eine ¼ Stunde zu früh. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, wir waren bloß neugierig!", wiegelten diese aber ab und setzten sich an den immer noch runden Tisch, der aber schon leicht aus der Form geraten, war, was jeder genaue Beobachter sehen konnte, das Gesamtbild der Küche jedoch nicht im geringsten störte. **

**Jane wuselte derweil immer zwischen Küche und Wohnraum, wo sich nun ein kleiner Laufsteg befand, hin und her. Nach gut 10 Minuten kam sie wieder und verkündete: „Lily ist jetzt soweit. Wenn Sie bitte rüber kommen würden?"**

**Alle machten sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, welches nun, ebenso wie die Küche nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen war. James, Sirius, Andy, Ted und Nymphadora ließen sich auf den Stühlen, beziehungsweise Sesseln in der Ersten Reihe nieder, ebenso wie die drei Eventuell – Käufer. Die restlichen Hausbewohner verteilten sich auf die letzten beiden Reihen.**

„_Sonorus_**!", murmelt Jane und ihre Stimme klang magisch verstärkt durch den riesigen Raum: „So. Zuerst darf ich mich bei Miss Liliana Kiara Evans bedanken, dass sie heute so bereitwillig für mich modelt, denn normalerweise tut sie das nur in der Muggelwelt. Applaus!" **

**Beifall brandete auf, und Lily sah durch einen Riss im Vorhang, wie James in der Ersten Reihe**

**Besonders stark applaudierte. Warum… Sofort sperrte sie ihre Gedanken weg - für ihren Auftritt würde sie einen klaren Kopf benötigen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Normalerweise war sie vor einer Show nie so aufgeregt. Wahrscheinlich, weil es diesmal für Jane war, nicht für ihre Mum, für die sie es sonst tat. Zwar war Rose keine Designerin, aber sie ermunterte Lily immer wieder dazu, nicht aufzugeben, durchzuhalten. Nicht schlapp zu machen. **

„**Okay, das Erste Outfit, Bitte!", hörte Lily Janes Stimme und der Vorhang flog zur Seite. Nun vollkommen ruhig ging sie den Catwalk entlang, den Blick auf einen Punkt im Nirgendwo fixiert. Vorne an der Kante hielt sie kurz inne, dann warf sie den Kopf arrogant zurück, drehte sich um und stolzierte wieder zurück. Sie hörte die Abnehmer murmeln. Schien so, als hätte es ihnen gefallen… Na dann!**

**Als nächstes führte Lily ihr neues Kleid vor, so, wie die Erwachsenen sie vorhin gestylt hatten. Auch hier bekam sie die volle Zustimmung ihres Publikums. Beim dritten Outfit, (eine Hose und ein topmodernes Top mit Spagettiträgern) fiel ihr wieder einmal auf, dass James sie wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. (GRRR, dachte sie dabei. Lily, lass diese Gedankengänge bei der Arbeit bleiben!) **

**Das Vierte, Fünfte, Sechste und Siebte Kleid, beziehungsweise Outfit, das sie vorführte, verlief recht ereignislos, doch als sie beim Achten (ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, bodenlang, trägerlos, ähnlich geschnitten wie das ihre) vorne stand und die Menge berechnend ansah, öffnete sich die Tür. Lily hielt ein wenig länger an der Kante inne, als nötig, um zu sehen, wer da kam. **

**Es war Remus Lupin, der Dritte Marauder im Bunde. Es gab Vier: James, Sirius, Remus und Peter Pettigrew. Peter war ziemlich faul und extrem unterwürfig. Remus war von der ruhigen Art, eine Bremse für Sirius und James und Vertrauensschüler. **_Er sah heute irgendwie blass und krank aus…_**, dachte Lily, während sie den Laufsteg zurückging. **

„**Hi, Moony. Du siehst heute aber mal wieder besonders Scheiße aus!", sprach Sirius mal wieder das aus, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. „Verbindlichsten Dank, der Herr. Tach auch, James." Remus wusste, das Sirius es nicht meinte - wozu war man schließlich all die Jahre Marauder? „So, da wir uns nun begrüßt haben, dürfte ich wohl erfahren, warum hier alles so komisch aussieht, warum hier so viele Leute rum sitzen, und warum James wie ein Idiot diesen Steg da angafft?", fragte er die zwei Ober Marauder leise grinsend. **

„**Lily!", kam die knappe Antwort von Sirius. „Aha. Dann ist ja alles klar. Lily. Aber dürfte ich den Herren mitteilen, dass Mr. Moony erst heute und gerade eben hier eingetroffen ist, und das Stichwort ‚Lily' mir nicht allzu viel sagt?", fragte er den Freund, nicht, ohne eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus mit in seine Stimme zu legen. Grinsend erzählte Sirius, was vorgefallen war. Nun musste auch Remus grinsen und zusammen sahen sie zu, wie Lily noch 9 weitere Kleider vorführte. **

**Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Abnehmer 18 von 22 Outfits kaufen wollten, und Jane war vollkommen happy. Als die Käufer sich verabschiedeten, drückten sie Lily noch 5 Galleonen in die Hand, und als Lily protestieren wollte, schüttelte eine Frau Mitte Achtzig den Kopf. „Lass mal, Kind. Du hast echt prima gemodelt. Es hat uns sehr gefallen. Von daher: behalte das Geld, du hast es dir verdient!" „Na dann. Vielen, vielen Dank. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich das Geld nicht verdient hätte, gebrauchen kann ich es doch!", sagte Lily und reichte den drei Leuten zum Abschied die Hand. **

**,§,**

**Der Abend kam und Lily und ihre beiden Freundinnen wurden immer aufgeregter. Heute Nacht würde es auf die Insel gehen! Das würde bestimmt irre witzig werden…**

**Auch Sirius und James wurden ungeduldig. Remus war schon auf der Insel. Wann könnten sie ihm folgen?**

**Endlich wurde es dunkel und die beiden Marauder machten sich auf den Weg. James verwandelte einen dicken Stein in ein Boot und die zwei fuhren zur Insel. Von fern hörten sie einen Wolf heulen…**

**Keine Viertelstunde nach den Jungs machte sich die Mädchenclique auch auf den Weg. Die Erwachsenen, Petunia, Ted und Nymphadora schliefen zum Glück schon. Auch Lily beschwor ein Bötchen herauf und die drei quetschten sich hinein. Der Mond stand voll und rund über ihnen und es schien, als würde er die Drei Menschen im Boot fies angrinsen. **

**Sanft stieß das Boot gegen das Ufer und de Mädchen stiegen aus. „Wir machen es im Wald, ja? Da ist es viel schöner und auch um einiges dichter. Wenn jemand vom Haus aus gucken würde, könnte er uns am Strand noch sehen!", stellte Lily fest, und die anderen stimmten zu. Leise schlichen sie in den Urwald. **

**Gerade hatten sie ‚ihre' Stelle erreicht, als es im Gebüsch hinter ihnen raschelte. Ein Hirsch sprang ihnen in den Weg und verwandelte sich kurz darauf in einen Menschen. „James!", keuchten die drei Mädchen geschockt, doch im selben Augenblick ertönte in einiger Entfernung ein schauriges Heulen. „Geht zurück. Moony ist im Moment gefährlich! Das könnte bös für eich enden!", dann wandte er sich ab, um sich erneut in den majestätischen Hirsch mit dem leicht verstrubbelten Schopf zu verwandeln, doch Lily hielt ihn am Arm fest. **

„**Warte mal. Warum tut er dir nichts? Ich meine, es ist doch Remus, oder, er Werwolf?", fragte sie ihn. „Er tut mir und Sirius nichts, weil wir Animagi sind. Werwölfe tun Tieren nichts, außer diese greifen ihn an, und selbst dann, wäre ein Werwolf für sie nicht gefährlich. So, und jetzt haut ab!", erklärte er immer noch atemlos. **

**Lily sah ihre Freundinnen an, dann nickten alle drei. James, der erleichtert dachte, dass die drei nun gehen würden, irrte sich gewaltig. In Sekundenschnelle wurden aus den Mädchen Tiere. Andy wurde zu einem schwarzen Jaguar, Alex verwandelte sich in eine große Löwin und aus Lily wurde eine zierliche Leopardin mit grünen Augen und leicht rötlich schimmerndem Fell. James war so erstaunt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich hinter ihm das Gebüsch auftat, und eine Kreatur hervorsprang. Die Leopardin fauchte Furcht einflößend und stieß das Geschöpf im letzten Augenblick von James weg.**

**In Windeseile verwandelte sich nun auch James und zusammen und in bester Teamarbeit schafften er und Lily es, Moony zu bändigen. Der Wolf sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen, und schlief auf dem Waldboden ein. Die vier Animagi legten sich auch auf den Boden, nur Lily blieb stehen. „Was ist mit Sirius? Wo ist er? Sollten wir ihn nicht suchen?", fragte sie in die Runde. **

„**Oh, shit! Moony muss ihn irgendwo haben liegen lassen. Warte, ich komme mit. Andy, Alex. Wartet ihr hier?", James sprang auf die Hufe und die zwei am Boden liegenden Wildkatzen nickten mit den Köpfen. „Gut, dann los!", rief Lily und fetzte los.**

**Irgendwann ging ihr die Puste aus und James und sie trabten Seite an Seite durch den Dschungel. „Warum magst du mich eigentlich nicht? Warum hasst du mich so?", fragte James sie schließlich, nachdem sie beide eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich deine arrogante, selbstgefällige Art nicht abkann. Aber du scheinst dich geändert zu haben. Seit ich hier bin jedenfalls, gehst du mir ein klein wenig weniger auf den Geist. Oh, da liegt was!", erklärte Lily wahrheitsgemäß und stürmte voraus. **

**Auf dem Waldboden lag, alle Viere ausgestreckt ein großer schwarzer Hund. Lily stupste ihn mit der Tatze an, und der Hund rührte sich. „James? Bist du das?", ertönte eine Stimme. „Nein, ich bin Lily. Komm. Kannst du laufen?", sagte Lily ruhig und Sirius sprang auf die Pfoten. „Lily?", fragte er verwirrt. „Jep.", sagte James und trat aus dem Schatten. Gemeinsam erzählten er und Lily, was passiert war, dann liefen sie langsam zurück zu der Stelle, wo Lily und James die anderen zurückgelassen hatten. **

7-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und wie wärs nun mit einem klitzekleinen, winzigen Review? Der Button da unten weint schon!

schö,

Stella. P.S: Chapter 4 steht schon, ich bin mir bloß noch nicht sicher, ob ichs ôn stelle, ohne dass es gebetat wurde! FEHLERALARM!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Zu den beiden Reviews: **

**Becbec: An meine allerliebste und allerbeste Freundin: Danke für dein Review. Ich hab jetzt auch schon Eine MAlfoy Story drin, schon gesehen? Allerdings ein Oneshot... Danke, aber ich denke, auf Dauer brauch ich ne Beta, die was mehr von Lily und James weiß, ja?**

**Flauschfuechsin: Danke auch dir für dein Review. Und hier ist direkt mehr davon. Diese Vier Chaps hatte ich schon auf meinen Laptop getippt, das 5. hat schon zwei Seiten. Ab jetzt kanns also dauern... (aber nicht allzu lang)**

**Und noch ne Frage von mir:**

**Weiß jemand, warum meine Stories nicht im Suchbereich untergekommen sind? Mein Profil allerdings auch nicht! Wer was weiß kanns mir ja schreiben. grins Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapchen,**

**Stella**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 4.1.  Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig…**

**Seit dem Vorfall auf der Insel wusste Lily sehr wohl, dass sie mehr für James empfand, als sie immer vorgab, doch wollte sie es sich selbst nicht so recht eingestehen. Warum hatte sie James das damals erzählt? Sie wusste es selber nicht. **

**Ruckartig schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. ‚Hogwarts, ich komme!', murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich anzog. „Eigentlich ne Schweinerei. Es ist gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens!", dachte sie laut. **

„**Stimmt. Wir haben auch einen weiten Weg komm runter, es gibt Essen!", erwiderte eine Stimme von der Tür her. **

**Sie wirbelte herum und sah sich James gegenüber. „Ja, Ich komme sofort _Packe _", antwortete sie ihm und während sie zusammen runtergingen, packten sich Lilys Sachen von selbst in ihren Schrankkoffer. **

„**Lily, wann wertest du die Ferien eigentlich als beendet?", fragte James sie auf dem Weg nach unten zaghaft. „Noch Nicht!", erklärte Lily und klang dabei grober, als es eigentlich von ihr beabsichtigt gewesen war. **_‚Schon deshalb nicht, weil ich dann wahrscheinlich nicht umhinkäme, dieses Mal Ja zu sagen, wenn er fragt, und das kann sich die Eisblume nun gar nicht leisten!'_**, dachte Lily bei sich. **

**Sie sah James an, der nun extrem niedergeschlagen neben ihr die Treppe runter schlurfte und schon alleine deshalb taten ihr ihre Worte schon wieder Leid. „Ey, tut mir Leid, war nicht so grob gemeint, ja?", fragte sie, und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter, nur um sie Sekunden später, ruckartig, als ob sie sich verbrannt hatte, wieder wegzuziehen. **

„**Schon gut! ...", murmelte James, doch Lily wusste genau, dass er log, und sofort schämte sie sich fast für das von ihr gesagte. **_‚STOOOOOPPP! DU DARFST DICH NICHT WEGEN JAMES POTTER FÜR DICH SELBST SCHÄMEN!'_**, plärrte ihr Verstand gleich darauf los. _‚NA UND? WAS IST DENN SO SCHLIMM DARAN? DU HAST DICH MIES BENOMMEN; DA DARF MAN SICH FÜR SICH SELBST SCHÄMEN; EIGENE SCHULD; WENN MAN SICH NICHT UNTER KONTROLLE HAT!'_, schrie ihr Herz zurück. **

**Schweigend betraten die beiden die Küche, in der Jane schon mit allen anderen stand und belegte Brote verteilte. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Los, los. Esst was, und macht euch dann zum Aufbruch bereit. Das Gepäck holen die Hauselfen!", Jane redete wie ein Wasserfall, „Spencer wird euch nachher mit dem Auto nach Kings Cross bringen. Ich werde Apparieren, Lily, deine Eltern nehmen einen Portschlüssel."**

**Im Nu standen alle Koffer klein gehext und in einer Stofftasche verstaut auf dem Küchentisch und alle waren aufbruchbereit. Spencer erschien in der Küche, und verkündete: „So, es kann losgehen. Alles ist soweit fertig, aber es gibt ein Problem. Wir haben einen Platz zu wenig. Wenn ich das Auto auch nur noch ein klein wenig größer machen würde - es würde den Muggeln auffallen. Ihr müsst euch irgendwie sortieren!" Er sah seinen Sohn an. **

„**Ähm - also, wenn es Lily nichts ausmacht, dann kann ich sie auf den Schoß nehmen…. Aber halt auch nur, wenn sie nichts dagegen hat.", meinte dieser dann zögerlich. „Hmm. Von mir aus.", grummelte Lily, doch in ihr protestierte ihr Verstand: **_‚Das war GAAAANZ falsch. Was soll der denn jetzt von dir denken?'_** _‚Ähm - gar nichts?'_, fragte ihr Herz. **_‚Du bist voll kompliziert, du elendiges Herz!'_**, moserte ihr Verstand. _‚Das sagte der Richtige - bist du eigentlich männlich oder weiblich? Nur noch diese Antwort, und dann Klappe halten, ja?'_, erwiderte das Herz. **_‚Weiblich. Weiblicher Verstand! Und selber Klappe!'_**_Ruhe!_, dachte Lily und die ungebetenen Störenfriede verstummten.**

**Nun ging alles sehr schnell. Alex und Sirius quetschten sich auf den Beifahrersitz, der sich gleich bereitwillig vergrößerte. Andy und Ted nahmen Nymphadora in ihre Mitte und setzten sich auf die Rückbank. James setzte sich ans rechte hintere Fenster und Lily kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Oh, Merlin, ich muss hier raus, dachte sie verzweifelt, doch da gab es einen Ruck, und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung. **

**Lily sah auf ihre Uhr, und musste feststellen, dass diese stehen geblieben war. Sie drehte sich, soweit das in ihrer Position möglich war, um und sah James an. „Wie viel Uhr haben wir? Meine hat gerade den Geist aufgegeben!", fragte sie ihn. „Ähm - häh?", James sah sie perplex an. „Kaputt! Das war Muggel Englisch!", erklärte ihm Lily leicht angenervt. **

„**Ach so, sag doch gleich, dass sie vom Troll erschlagen wurde!", grummelte James. **

„**Wir haben jetzt 7:30 Uhr, das heißt, wir werden so gegen 10:30 am Bahnhof sein. Zehn Minuten um aufs Gleis zu kommen, Zehn Minuten, um euch zu verabschieden und zehn Minuten, um ein Abteil zu finden habt ihr dann. Aber nur, wenn wir nicht in den Stau geraten!", antwortete Spencer Lily. Diese dankte und drehte sich wieder in Fahrtrichtung.**

**Natürlich gerieten sie in den Stau. Ein Lastwagen war von der Fahrbahn abgekommen und die Straße war für 10 Minuten gesperrt. Jedenfalls für das Potter - Auto. Denn so lange dauerte es, bis Spencer auf /Unsichtbar/ und /Fliegen/ schaltete und über das ganze hinwegflog. So kamen sie um Zwanzig vor Elf an der Barriere Gleis Neun Gleis Zehn an und alle nacheinander lehnten sie sich gegen die Wand aus massivem Stein. **

**Auf Gleis 9 ¾ stand schon tutend und dampfend der rote Hogwarts Express. Von weiter hinten liefen mehrere Personen auf sie zu. Es waren Jane, Lilys Eltern, Andys Eltern, Alex, sowie Teds Eltern. Als sich alle voneinander lösen konnten, fragte Lily ihre Eltern nach Petunia. „Sie ist schon nach Hause. Mit so nem Port - Dingsda!", antwortete ihr Vater resigniert. „Ach so. Ich hätte aber auch nichts anderes erwartet. Na dann - Tschüß Mom, Ciao, Dad! Bis denne ihr alle!", dann stieg Lily in den Zug und winkte noch mal zum Abschied. **

**Die anderen warteten schon drinnen, und fragten Lily, ob sie sich nicht zusammen ein Abteil suchen wollten. „Oh, Sorry Leute. Hab verpennt, euch in den Ferien was zu sagen: Ich kann nicht, ich muss ins Schulsprecherabteil!", erwiderte Lily und die anderen sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an.**

„**Uiiiiiiiiiii! Lils, das ist suuuuper! Lily Mäuschen ist Schulsprecherin geworden, ich wusste es, ich WUSSTE ES!", quietschte Andy da und umarmte ihre beste Freundin stürmisch. „Krass!", meinte Alex begeistert und Sirius und James sahen sich an. Der Eine bestürzt, der Andere ungläubig guckend. **

„**Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer dieses Jahr Schulsprecher geworden ist…", murmelte Lily und machte sich auf en Weg. „Du wirst dich nicht freuen, wenn du es erfährst. Ich glaube, derjenige ist für dich schlimmer, als für mich Schniefelus!", meinte James und folgte ihr. „Kann sein. Weißt du, wer es ist?", fragte Lily und wunderte sich, warum James mit ihr Richtung Schulsprecherabteil ging. **

„**Ja.", sagte James daraufhin nur. „Ich!" Überrascht blieb Lily stehen. „DUUU?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt. „Spinnt Dumbledore jetzt?" James lachte amüsiert auf. „Ja, das haben Pad und ich uns auch gefragt, nachdem der Brief angekommen ist." „Na dann… wer als Erstes beim Schulsprecherabteil ist!", rief Lily und rannte los. James war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. **

**Überall folgten ihnen verwirrte Blicke. Was lieferten sich da die immer Jahrgangsbeste Lily Evans und der Mädchenschwarm James Potter, den Lily so sehr hasste, da für ein komisches Rennen quer durch den Zug? Doch Lily und James bemerkten es noch nicht einmal. Am Abteil angekommen, waren beide etwas außer Atem, und doch hielt James Lily die Tür Gentelmanlike für Lily auf. „Bitte einzutreten!", lamentierte er.**

„**Idiot!", rief Lily und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Wofür war das denn jetzt?", fragte James gespielt beleidigt. „Dafür, dass du dich vor mir immer so komisch aufführst!" Lily wollte sich die Hand vor den Mund klatschen. Die Worte waren einfach so aus ihr rausgesprudelt….**

„**Aha.", machte James und sah sich im Abteil um. **

**Es war ganz anders gestaltet, als die übrigen Abteile. Es nahm ungefähr einen halben Waggon Platz ein und die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt. In der Mitte stand eine Sitzgruppe, mit einer riesigen Rundcouch und zwei Sesseln, die wohl für Lily und James gedacht waren. Auf einem Tisch vor den Sesseln lag ein Kuvert, das Lily nahm und sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ. **

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans, sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Ich freue mich, dass sie den Weg zum Abteil gefunden haben. _

_Wenden wir uns mal eben ihren Aufgaben auf dieser Fahrt( und kurz darauf) zu: _

_Bitte gehen Sie ab und zu auf den Gängen nachschauen, ob vielleicht ein paar Schüler es noch nicht erwarten können, wieder zu zaubern und sich deshalb, so aus lauter Vorfreude heraus, ein paar Duelle liefern. _

_Legen Sie die Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftssäle der Vier Häuser, das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad und die Reihe von Passwörtern, die die Schulsprecher benötigen fest. _

_Weisen Sie die Vertrauensschüler aus der Fünften Klasse in ihr Amt in. _

_Kommen sie bitte nach dem Festmahl unverzüglich in mein Büro. Wir müssen etwas besprechen, was dieses Schuljahr angeht. _

_Legen Sie die Quidditchspiele der Saison fest. _

_Und ansonsten: Machen Sie es sich in dem extra für sie eingerichteten Abteil bequem und genießen Sie wie immer die Fahrt. _

_Mit extra freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter, Hexenmeister …blablabla…_

**Las Lily vor und zog ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrem, nun wieder normal großen Koffer heraus. **

„**Als Erstes die Passwörter, Ja?", fragte sie James und schrieb das Wort derweil oben auf das Pergament. „Ja. Erst Slytherin. Die kriegen #immense Arschlöcher#. Für die vielen schwarzen Magier in diesem Haus, Ja?" „Gut.", meinte Lily auf James Vorschlag hin und schrieb alles fein säuberlich auf. „Dann kriegt Ravenclaw #interessenhalber# weil die dort so schlau sind!", fügte sie hinzu. **

„**Ja, und Hufflepuff kriegt Kräuterhexe!", meinte James daraufhin. Auch das schrieb Lily auf. „Und Gryffindor bekommt #veni vidi vici# (kam sah siegte. Haut mich, wenns falsch geschrieben ist, ja? Ich guck noch mal in Asterix und Obelix nach. Cäsar sagt das da ja auch immer - nur zur eigenen Sicherheit!)", erklärte sie James und schrieb auch dies nieder. **

„**Das Schulsprecherbüro braucht auch noch eins, ebenso, wie unsere eigenen Schlafsäle und das Badezimmer von uns. Das Vertrauensschülerbad haben wir auch noch nicht!", zählte sie nun auf. „Erst das Vertrauensschülerbad!", bestimmte James. „Ühm wie wäre es mit - #viel Vergnügen!#?", setzte er vorsichtig hinzu. „Joa, das ist gut.", bestätigte Lily. **

**Nach kurzer Zeit stand fest, dass das Bad der Schulsprecher #Niffler# kriegen würde, das Büro von den beiden #Hippogreiftatoo# und James Schlafraum #rosa Schrankgespenst#. Lily schrieb für ihren Schlafraum #White Lily# (weiße Lilie) auf, aber so, dass James es nicht lesen konnte. **

**Eine Halbe Stunde später klopfte es dann an der Tür. Lily, die gerade in ein Buch vertieft war, bat James, die Tür zu öffnen, was dieser auch gleich tat. **

**Höflich komplimentierte er die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff in den Raum, den Slytherins nickte er nur knapp zu. **

„**Hi, wir sind Lily Evans und James Potter, die neuen Schulsprecher und aus Gryffindor. Sag Hallo, James!", begann Lily und legte das Buch weg. Die Fünftklässler lachten und James hob lässig die Hand zum Gruß. „Wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, wendet euch an uns. Wir tun dann unser möglichstes, euch zu helfen. Ihr müsst nachts von 21:00 Uhr bis 23:00 Uhr Streife gehen. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler müssen um 21 Uhr im Bett sein, bis zur Sechsten Klasse ab 22 Uhr nicht mehr auf den Gängen und die Siebtklässler müssen ab 23 Uhr verschwinden. Solltet ihr jemanden erwischen, zieht ihr 20 Punkte ab (der einzige Fall, dass ihr so viel abziehen dürft) und schickt denjenigen in seinen Schlafsaal. Wenn ihr jemand öfters erwischt, meldet es den Hauslehrern, oder kommt zu uns. Das Erste Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, findet am Samstag vor Helloween statt.**

**Bevor ich gleich die Passwörter sage, möchte ich, dass ihr wisst, dass ihr die Passwörter der anderen Häuser nicht weitergeben dürft, oder für eure eigenen Zwecke missbrauchen dürft.", fuhr Lily fort und las dann die Passwörter der Gemeinschaftsräume, sowie das des Badezimmers vor. **

**Zwei Stunden später war das Abteil längst leer und der Imbisswagen vorbeigekommen. Lily und James hatten sich mit Süßkram eingedeckt und alberten nun ziemlich herum. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt mal auf den Gängen gucken, oder?", lachte Lily nach einer Weile. (James hatte ihr gerade einen äußerst komischen Witz erzählt) **

„**Gute Idee. Gehen wir danach die anderen suchen, oder kommen wir noch mal zurück?", fragte James sie. „Erst mal die anderen suchen, hinterher zurückgehen!", Lily beruhigte sich langsam wieder. **

**Immer noch kichernd machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Zug. Hier und da wiesen sie übermütige Schüler zurecht, doch bis sie zur Mitte des Zuges kamen, geschah nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dann jedoch hörten die zwei aus einem Abteil, das ganz Slytherin aussah, (schwarze Vorhänge und so weiter) Schreie und öffneten die Abteiltür.**

**Was sie sahen, ließ beiden den Atem stocken: da stand Lucius Malfoy, der den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, über einem unbewaffneten Ravenclaw Zweitklässler und bedrohte ihn offensichtlich. Im Abteil sah es komisch aus, und Lily und James konnten nun verstehen, weshalb die Vorhänge zugezogen waren: Die ganze Einrichtung war Knallpink. **

„**Das machst du wieder richtig, ja?", brüllte Malfoy den kleineren Jungen an. „J... ja!", nuschelte dieser in einen nicht vorhandenen Bart und er erhielt von Malfoy seinen Zauberstab. „Neurimum!", meinte er und prompt färbten sich Malfoy s Haare Lila mit gelben Punkten. James trat vor, um Malfoy daran zu hindern, dem jüngeren Schüler einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. **

„**Was hasst du hier zu suchen, Potter? Und oohhh! Deine süße kleine Schlammblutfreundin hast du auch dabei, wie reizend!", schnarrte Malfoy, der die Schulsprecher erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. „Wir sind, im Gegensatz zu dir, Schulsprecher, und werden diesen Vorfall hier beim Schulleiter melden, wenn wir heute Abend in sein Büro gehen. Und jetzt hör endlich damit auf, Kleinere zu ärgern, kapiert?", schnauzte Lily an und nahm den verängstigten Zweitklässler zwischen James und sich. Zu dritt verließen sie das Abteil und ließen einen wutschnaubenden Lucius stehen. **

**Nachdem Lily und James den Zweitklässler beruhigt und in ein Abteil gebracht hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden. Stumm gingen sie die Gänge entlang, schauten mal in dieses oder jenes Abteil, bis James schließlich wütend, aber leise ausstieß: „Oh, ich hätte Malfoy am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, Lily. Gut für ihn, dass du dabei warst…"**

**Das Ende seines Satzes ließ er offen.**

„**Ich weiß, James. Ich hätte es auch zu gerne getan…", auch Lily beendete den Satz nicht.**

**Sie fanden die anderen schließlich in einem Abteil am anderen Ende des Zuges. Lily und James waren wieder schweigend, doch einträchtig nebeneinander hergegangen, den anderen in seiner Denkweise vollends verstehend. Lily schob die Tür des letzten Abteils zur Seite und schaute hinein. „Tach Alex und ihr anderen. So sieht man sich wieder! Na Alice, willst du uns nun endlich erzählen, wie deine Ferien waren?", begrüßte Lily ihre Freundinnen und die Jungs, während sie eintrat. **

„**Wohoow! Lilymäuschen, was hast du denn genommen, dass du nun so aufdrehst?", bremste Alice Dé la Waré, die letzte Freundin im Bunde und die letzte Wildkatze sie. **

„**Malfoy!", antwortete James an Lilys statt trocken.**

„**Oh bei Merlin. Was hat er diesmal angestellt?", entfuhr es Andy. **

**Nachdem Lily und James berichtet hatten, starrten sie alle an. „Glaubt ihr, Malfoy hätte den Jungen ernsthaft verletzt?", fragte Alex leicht besorgt. „Ich glaube schon. Du kennst ihn doch…", knurrte Sirius und Alex ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen. Die bedrückende Stimmung hielt aber nicht lange an, da nun alle von ihren Ferien berichteten, was bei Lily, Andy, Alex, Sirius, James und Ted (welcher Nymphadora mit Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung fütterte, während er erzählte), recht einseitig ausfiel. Remus erzählte dann von seinem (restlichen) Urlaub in Spanien, Peter war mit seinen Eltern nach Italien geflogen und Alice berichtete in aller Ausführlichkeit von ihren Ferien bei ihrem Freund Frank Longbottom. **

„**Und das Beste ist: wir werden nach Hogwarts heiraten!", rief sie am Schluss und fiel ihren Freundinnen stürmisch um den Hals. „Wow!", sagte Andy anerkennend. „Ich freu mich so für euch!", rief Lily und umarmte Alice noch einmal. „Schnüff!", kam es von Sirius, „Jetzt hab ich ja gar keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dir … Buhuuuuuu!" und er heulte theatralisch auf. „Spinner!", kam es einstimmig zurück. Nymphadora, die bis jetzt ruhig dagesessen hatte, fing an zu singen: „Spin-ner, Spin-ner Spiiiiiiiiiin-neeeeeeeeer! Hihihihihi." Sie steckte sich eine weitere Bohne in den Mund, welche aber sogleich wieder in hohem Bogen aus ebendiesem herausflog. „Bäääääh.", schrie die Kleine und ihre Eltern lachten auf. „Ich hab dich gewarnt, Mäuschen!", sagte Andy und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf.**

**Langsam wurde es dunkel und Lily und James machten sich wieder auf den Weg durch de Zug, um sich in ihrem Abteil umzuziehen, noch bevor der Zug Hogsmeade erreichte. Sie kamen an mehreren Abteilen vorbei, in denen die Schüler (meist Zweitklässler) seelenruhig schliefen. James meinte, man solle sie wecken, doch Lily sprach dagegen. Der Zugführer würde schon noch eine Ansage machen.**

**Im Schulsprecherabteil zog Lily ihren Hogwartsumhang im Badezimmer (ja, sie hatten eins im Abteil) an, während James sich im Abteil umzog. Lily hatte Recht behalten. Der Zugführer ließ sagen, dass sie in drei Minuten den Bahnhof erreichen würden. Lily wuselte im Abteil umher und suchte den Zettel von Dumbledore. **

„**Hier ist er! Er war auf deinem Sessel.", rief James ihr zu. Lily stürzte auf ihn zu und wollte ihm den Zettel abnehmen, als der Zug einen Ruck machte, und zum Stehen kam. Die beiden fielen um, und wie es der Zufall (oder die Autorin? g) so wollte, blickten kurz darauf Haselnussbraune in Smaragdgrüne Augen. Lily hatte das Gefühl, in der Weite dieser Augen zu ertrinken und James erging es kaum anders, bis beide sich ihrer Situation bewusst wurden. Verlegen rappelten sie sich auf und Lily packte ihren Koffer und stürmte vor James den Gang entlang, hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Was hatte sie da zugelassen?**

**Kapitel 4.2.  Das Lied, die Feier und der Schulleiter **

**Sie fuhren mit einer der Kutschen hoch zum Schloss und Lily sah James die ganze Zeit nicht an, sondern blickte verklärt aus dem Fenster. Die beiden hatten, zum Missfallen Lilys, eine Kutsche für sich alleine bekommen, da die anderen in der Kutsche vor ihnen saßen. „Ähm - Lily, tut mir Leid.", sagte James da. Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Musste dieser Kerl sie jetzt ansprechen? **

„**Ja?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt. „Ich sagte, es tut mir Leid!", meinte James sehr leise. „Nein, tut es nicht.", stellte Lily fest. „Stimmt. Aber trotzdem hätte ich dich nicht so anstarren sollen.", erklärte James. „Hmm.", machte Lily nur, während die Kutsche zum Stillstand kam. James hielt Lily die Tür auf, sodass sie aussteigen konnte und kletterte dann nach ihr aus dem Gefährt. Zusammen holten sie die anderen ein. **

„**Schneller!", maulte Sirius, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten. „Ich hab Huuuuunger!" Alle lachten laut los, und Lilys Stimmung hob sich langsam wieder. In der Großen Halle setzten sie sich in einer Gruppe am vorderen Ende des Gryffindortisches hin und warteten darauf, dass Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern hereinkam. (bis auf einen gewissen Hund, der immer wieder zu den goldenen Tellern schielte, bis Alex ihn in die Seite stieß  ) **

**Kurze Zeit später war es dann auch soweit, und die Professorin trat, gefolgt von ängstlichen Erstklässlern, in die Halle. Alle verstummten und der Hut auf dem dreibeinigen Hocker begann zu singen:**

_Ich weiß, ich bin ein alter Hut, _

_doch bitte wertet dieses gut, _

_denn dadurch hab ich viel gesehn, _

_viel Leid, viel Unrecht, wie s geschehn._

_Und ich weiß auch, und glaubt es mir, _

_um Hogwarts Häuser, alle vier. _

_Einst gab's den kühnen Gryffindor, der Mutige nahm auf._

_Da war der list'ge Slytherin, nahm reinstes Blut zum Kauf._

_Und jeder, der hellsten Kopfes war, der kam zur Ravenclaw._

_Den Rest, den nahm die Hufflepuff, ich sag's euch, es ist wahr. _

_So lehrten sie und verstanden sich gut, es waren gute Zeiten:_

_Der Gryffindor, der Slytherin nie hatten vor zu streiten. _

_Zwei gute Freunde, die besten vielleicht,_

_sie lehrten Seit an Seit._

_Doch Slytherin war wie besessen, die Schule zu reinigen dann,_

_Dem Gryffindor gefiel das nicht, er war gegen den Reinigungswahn._

_Und wie es kam, so kam es, der Slytherin ging fort_

_Und ließ Die Schule und seine Freunde, im ewigen Streiten dort._

_Es kam eine Zeit, da wurde es besser, der Frieden gewann die Oberhand_

_Doch niemals gab es wieder so ein enges Band _

_Der Freundschaft zwischen den Häusern hier, _

_Die damals wurde gespannt._

_Nun merkt es euch gut, vertragt euch auch ihr, _

_lasst es niemals so weit kommen, _

_Das einer irgendwann gehen muss,_

_wie es damals hat begonnen! _

**Der Hut verstummte wieder und Beifall brannte auf, doch warfen sich die Schüler hin und wieder fragende Blicke zu. „Komisch, findet ihr nicht auch? Ich meine, er ist ein Hut. Was kann er wissen? Glaubt ihr auch, dass er uns warnen wollte wegen Voldemort?", fragte Lily ihre Freundinnen und die Marauder. Alle bis auf James zuckten zusammen. „Was ist? Ich nenne ihn beim Namen, denn Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst!", erklärte die Achtzehnjährige, und zum Erstaunen aller riss sie James nicht den Kopf ab, als dieser zustimmend nickte. **

„**Ich weiß nicht, kann schon sein, dass er uns warnen wollte, aber soll das etwa heißen, wir sollen versuchen, das Alte Band zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin wieder aufbauen? Na wenn das so wäre, kann dieser Hut lange warten!", meinte der Verschonte und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Die Freunde waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie erst wieder aufsahen, als die Halle verstummte. Die Halle war abermals verstummt und Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. **

„**Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts und ich sage nur eins: Rosa Schrankgespenst! Haut rein, Leute!", rief er, die Masse johlte auf und stürzte sich auf das Essen und James lief leicht rosa an. Dann aber haute auch er so richtig rein. Alex kam fast gar nicht dazu, da sie die halbe Zeit von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde und immer mit dem Finger auf ihren Freund deutete. **

**Sirius Essmanieren waren auch zum Schießen: Er hatte alles Essbare auf seinem Teller getürmt, gestapelt und gestopft, und war nun versucht, den Haufen zu essen, was nicht gerade einfach schien, da der Stapel immer wieder in sich zusammenkrachte. Am Ende war der gesamte Tisch am Lachen, und ehe sie sich versahen, leerten sich die Teller und kein Gryffindor hatte richtig was im Magen, aber was sollte es?**

„**Liebe Leute!", rief Dumbledore. Allgemeines Gelächter ertönte, bis Dumbledore erneut die Hände über die Massen hielt und um Ruhe bat. „Ein neues Jahr beginnt und ich muss sie alle daran erinnern, dass der verbotene Wald auch weiterhin verboten bleibt. Ebenso, wie eine Reihe von anderen Dingen, die Sie gerne bei unserem Hausmeister nachfragen können. Außerdem gibt es auch dieses Jahr einen Neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung: Professor Proudly! Und nun: Ab mit euch. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro!", damit ging Dumbledore hinaus, gefolgt von brüllendem Applaus und Lily und James, den neuen Schulsprechern. **

**,§,**

**Sie standen vor dem goldenen Wasserspeier und sahen sich ratlos an. Dumbledore war schon in seinem Büro verschwunden und die zwei Schulsprecher kannten das Passwort nicht. „Das haben wir gleich. Das letzte Mal war's noch #knallgelber Schokofrosch#", grübelte James und rasselte eine Reihe von Süßigkeiten runter. „#Zuckerfederkiel#, #Trollkopflakritze#, #Drachenblutkaugummi#", doch nichts rührte sich. „Lass mich mal!", meinte Lily und riet: „#Schokosahnetorte#, #Melissenkräuterbonbon#, #Himbeer Brombär! # ach Verdammt! **_Ich weiß es nicht!_**", schrie sie am Ende und zu ihrem Erstaunen bewegte sich der Wasserspeier und gab die Treppe mit dem Adler frei. **

„**Wow, Lils. Seit wann bist du so gut im Einbrechen?", fragte James sie spielerisch neckend. „Seit immer!", rief Lily ernst aus und schaffte es tatsächlich, nicht loszulachen. Die Treppe trug sie nach oben und machte vor der großen Eichentür Halt. Lily wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Stimme des Direktors ertönte. „Kommen Sie, Ms Evans, Mr. Potter. Die Tür ist offen!" **

**Gemeinsam betraten die zwei den riesigen Raum und gingen auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors zu. Auf den beiden davor deponierten Stühlen ließen sie sich nieder und sahen ihren Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an. **

„**Tja, ich will gleich zur Sache kommen", begann dieser und fuhr sich mit seinen knochigen Fingern durch den Bart, „dieses Jahr werden die 7. Klassen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, neben Hogwarts den Zwei größten Zaubererschulen der Welt, hier unterrichtet werden. In Beauxbatons herrscht ein Lehrermangel und die Schule hat deshalb nicht genug Lehrkräfte, um auch die Abschlussklasse zu unterrichten.**

**Und die Durmstrangs wurden kürzlich von Voldemorts Todessern angegriffen. Die gesamte Schule wurde evakuiert. Ein Jahrgang kam zum Beispiel nach Feenhain, der Schule in Berlin in Deutschland, der nächste kam dann nach Trollmarg in Luxemburg. Und der Siebte kommt halt zu uns. In drei Wochen ist es soweit, dann werden sie alle eintreffen. Bis dahin werden Sie zwei hier, den Weihnachtsball, der zu Ehren unserer Gäste geplant ist, planen und organisieren. Der Ball wird am 24. 12. stattfinden und der Hogwarts Express, für die Leute, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren, wird am 25. Morgens fahren. Am Ball dürfen Schüler ab der Vierten Klasse teilnehmen, natürlich dürfen aber jüngere Schüler eingeladen werden. **

**Mr. Potter, Ms Evans, Sie zwei werden den Ball zusammen eröffnen.**

**Nun zu anderen Dingen: Als Schulsprecher sind Sie dafür verantwortlich, die Hogsmeade Wochenenden festzulegen. Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie legen noch eins in die Vorweihnachtszeit, damit die Schüler, die noch keinen Festumhang haben, sich dort einen kaufen können.**

**Und zum Schluss noch eine Aktion, die die Lehrerschaft dieses Jahr für die Jahrgangsstufe geplant hat: Die UTZs werden um zwei Wochen vorverlegt." **

**Lily und James, die während des gesamten Vortrages die Klappen gehalten hatten, sahen sich nun bestürzt an. „Ähm… also - vorverlegt. Und warum?", James standen die drei Fragezeichen förmlich auf der Stirn geschrieben. „Wegen einer - nun ja, einer weiteren Prüfung, der die Schulabgänger dieses Jahr unterzogen werden, und wegen dieser muss die Jahrgangsstufe 7 auch zwei Wochen länger zur Schule gehen. Alle Siebtklässler werden nach Ablage des letzten UTZs unverzüglich in die große Halle kommen und ich werde dort dann näheres bekannt geben. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich alles ein wenig im Zeitplan ändert, wird natürlich auch der alljährliche Abschlussball verschoben – nach hinten, versteht sich. Da kann dann übrigens jeder mit jedem tanzen!" **

„**Beruhigend.", meinte Lily und sah James dabei durchdringend an. „Find ich auch.", ergänzte James und sah Lily ebenfalls an, allerdings mit einem weitaus sehnsüchtigeren Blick. Um genau zu sein, war Lilys Blick auch eher warnend gewesen…**

**Nach einer Weile entließ der Direktor seine Schulsprecher und ebendiese machten sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock, um erst einmal im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeizuschauen, und erst danach in den Schulsprecherraum, am anderen Ende des Korridors im siebten Stock. Hintereinander betraten sie den Raum und das Portrait schwang hinter ihnen zu. Augenblicklich stürmten Alex, Andy, Alice und die Marauders auf die zwei zu. „Und, was wollte der alte Kauz von euch?", schrie Sirius. Die anderen nickten bestätigend. **

„**Berufsgeheimnis!", meinten Lily und James verschwörerisch. „Oooh, das werden wir ja sehen!", rief Andy und stürzte sich auf Lily. Die anderen Mädels taten es ihr gleich und zu dritt begannen sie, ihre Freundin auszukitzeln. **

„**Uh. Neeeiiin!" Lasst. Mich. Los!", kreischte Lily und fing an, sich zu wehren. Die Jungs sahen amüsiert zu, bis James Sirius beiseite zog und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Sirius und die beiden Freunde stürzten sich ebenfalls in das Getümmel. Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. **

**Doch seine Verwunderung war noch größer, als Sirius Alex in einem Kuss stoppte und sie so davon abhielt, Lily auszukitzeln. Alice blickte verwundert auf, als James sie hochhob und in den nächsten Sessel setzte. Danach stürmte der Entführer nochmals los, um Andy, die noch immer dabei war, Lily zu quälen, von ebendieser loszureißen. Als auch dies geschehen war, blickte Lily schauspielernd zu Sirius und James auf und hauchte: „Meine Helden!" **

„**Tja, was ein echter Gryffindor ist…", erklärte Sirius und haute sich auf den Brustkorb. „War doch klar, der Chef hat schließlich gesagt, wir dürfen nichts verraten…!", meinte James verschmitzt. "Jaja, stimmt schon, der Chef hats so gesagt. Also dann: Gute Nacht ihr alle!", rief Lily, dann verließ sie zusammen mit James den Raum, um ins Schulsprecherzimmer zu gehen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vergesst den armen Lila (oder isser blau?) Knopf da unten nicht, jaaaaaaaaa?**

**der mags net, arbeitslos zu sein!**

**wink und tschüß sag**

**Stella**

10


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Leutz!**

**Ich hoffe, dass euch das neue Chap gefällt.**

**Bye**

**Stell **

Kapitel 5: Wichtige Ankündigungen und ein Rundgang durchs Schloss

„Oh bei Merlin, das wird ein hartes Jahr!", gab Lily zu bedenken, als sie sich ihren Stundenplan ansah. „Stimmt!", stimmte Andy ihr zu, während sie Nymphadora fütterte. „Echt, zeigt mal her!", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Oh, hallo Potter. Hi Remus, guten Tag Black, morgen Pettigrew!", leierte Lily runter und sah sich die Marauder an.

„Hier ist der Stundenplan. Warum willst du ihn haben?", ergänzte sie, als sie James bereitwillig ihren Zettel gab. „Er will vergleichen!", erklärte Remus ihr. „Jep. Heute haben wir die Ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke zusammen, danach haben ich, Andy, Remus, Ted und du Alte Runen. Mittagessen haben wir alle zusammen und danach Doppel Kräuterkunde auch. Arithmantik haben wir zwei, Remus, Alex, Sirius, Alice und Andy zusammen, die anderen haben zu dem Zeitpunkt Doppel Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Siebte Stunde haben - wart mal, warum haben Lily und ich frei und die anderen haben Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe oder sonst einen Unterricht?", fasste James den Tagesablauf in Worte.

Die sind für Schulsprecherstunden. Hat McGonagall (Ich würde Namen eigentlich ausschreiben...) mir erzählt.", sagte Lily sachlich. „Aha. Gut, der Dienstag sieht für uns zwei folgendermaßen aus: 1. Stunde Verteidigung, mit allen zusammen. 2. Stunde haben wir Dann alle Geschichte der Magie, 3. Stunde Zauberkunst. Mittagessen und danach Doppel Verwandlungen für alle. Danach haben Lils und ich Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und die anderen, die nicht Arithmantik haben, haben eine Stunde Wahrsagen. Und um Mitternacht jede zweite Woche haben wir Astronomie - wieder alle zusammen.

Mittwoch fängt ja klasse an: Doppel Verteidigung! Wow. Ich bin geplättet. Danach Verwandlung bei McG. Mittagessen und für Padfoot, Wormy und Alex Wahrsagen, Lils, Remus, Andy und Ted und ich danach Alte Runen. Oh bei Merlin, Dann kommt Doppel Zaubertränke und danach für alle die Arithmantik belegt haben, ebendieses.

Donnerstag sieht Dann wie folgt aus, dass wir erst alle zusammen Doppel Zauberkunst haben, Verwandlungen und Mittagessen. Dann Verteidigung und Doppel Wahl/Pflicht. Und die Alte Runen Gruppe geht danach zu A.R. Die anderen haben Wahrsagen.

Freitag ist total voll gestopft - Geschichte der Magie, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde. Mittagessen und direkt im Anschluss Verteidigung. Dann Zauberkunst und für Lils und mich eine Stunde Zaubertränke, während die anderen eine Doppelstunde abzusitzen haben… Immerhin, Schulsprecher zu sein hat Vorteile!", beendete James den Wochenplan.

„Wie kann man nur so viel reden?", fragte Lily grinsend. Sie hatte ja versucht, es zu unterdrücken, aber so, wie James nach seinem Vortrag fragend zu allen runter schaute, war ihr das nicht möglich.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Frag den Übeltäter selbst!", entgegnete Sirius, der, wie ja zu erwarten war, schon fleißig das Frühstück in sich rein mampfte.

„Hab ich ja auch, du warst gar nicht gefragt!", erwiderte Lily und setzte sich gerader als ohnehin schon hin.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden alle zusammen in die Kerker, in denen sie Zaubertränke hatten. Mit Unbehagen stellte Lily fest, dass sie Dieses Fach schon wieder mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Kerkerwand, um zu warten bis Professor Slughorn die Tür öffnete, und bemerkte so nicht, wie Alex, Sirius, Andy und Remus die Köpfe zusammensteckten.

„Was glaubt ihr, was da zwischen unseren Schulsprechern läuft?", brachte Sirius die Sache auf den Punkt. „Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall ist °Nichts° auszuschließen!", entgegnete Alex daraufhin. „Stimmt allerdings. Lily hackt doch sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit die sich bietet auf James Rum!", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Wir müssen die zwei irgendwie zusammen bringen. Denn das da was läuft, sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock.", ergänzte Andy. „Aber wie?", stellte Sirius die geistreiche Frage.

„Oho, der Meister weiß nicht mehr weiter? Was machen wir Denn da?", neckte Remus seinen Freund. „Die Sitzordnung.", Andy schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Jaaaa. Das war jetzt sehr hilfreich für uns, danke für den Kommentar.", Sirius machte einen auf blöd. „Na ganz einfach: Sirius und ich setzen uns zusammen, sodass James und Lily zusammen sitzen müssen!", erklärte Alex da, der es wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Ja, aber das ist Dann erst der Anfang…", meinte Remus und in dem Moment öffnete Slughorn sein Klassenzimmer und die Vier mussten sich beeilen, dass sie ihren Plan auch umsetzen könnten.

Lily sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Sie war als eine der Letzten eingetreten und musste nun zusehen, dass sie einen Platz fand. Die hinteren Reihen waren alle besetzt von den Maraudern, Andy und Alex. Moment - Wo war James in den Reihen der Marauder? Lily ahnte nichts Gutes. Schnell ging sie die Reihen entlang und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich. In der ersten Reihe saß James und grinste zu ihr hoch. „Der einzig noch freie Platz ist neben DIR?", fragte Lily entsetzt.

„Miss Evans, so gut Sie auch in meinem Fach sein mögen, würden Sie sich bitte trotzdem hinsetzen?", fragte Slughorn sie da. „Aber Professor, das ist nicht fair." Die Klasse sah Lily erstaunt an. Noch nie hatte sie einem Lehrer widersprochen. „Wieso nicht, Miss Evans?"

„Die - also, die haben einfach - einfach die Sitzordnung geändert!", stammelte Lily.

„Miss Evans, dürfte ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es den Schülern am Anfang eines jeden Schuljahres freigestellt ist, sich eine neue Ordnung auszusuchen? Und wenn wir nun bitte anfangen könnten …?", fragte Slughorn und wies Lily an, sich zu setzen.

Grummelnd folgte sie der Aufforderung und ließ sich neben James auf die Sitzbank fallen. „Hey, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!", grinste James.

„Stimmt. Du bist schlimmer!", entgegnete Lily kess und widmete sich nun ihrem Kessel.

„Nun, wie Sie alle wissen, ist dies nun Ihr letztes Jahr an Hogwarts. Ihr letztes und mit Sicherheit Ihr schwerstes Jahr. Vor allem in dem Fach Zaubertränke wird es nun hart zur Sache gehen, die Tränke werden anspruchsvoller. Wie ich sehe, haben alle Schüler, die im letzten Jahr den Leistungskurs - oder UTZ- Kurs - belegt hatten, ihn wieder belegt. Sehr schön, dann kennt ihr euch ja alle. Nun, Heute wollen wir uns einem sehr schwierigem Trank widmen - dem Animagitrank. Er verwandelt einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe für gewisse Zeit in das Tier, welches am Besten zu der Hexe oder dem Zauberer passt. Dieser Trank erleichtert dem Zaubereiministerium die Arbeit ungemein, wenn neue Animagi kommen und sich anmelden wollen. So kann niemand ein falsches (Animagi)Tier angeben. Sie werden Partnerarbeit machen, da dieser Trank sehr anspruchsvoll ist. Ich werde Sie zu Paaren zusammen tun.", erklärte Slughorn und ging los, die Klasse aufzuteilen.

Lily atmete auf. Sie müsste nicht mit James zusammenarbeiten!

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, stand der Lehrer schon vor ihr um sie und James aufzuteilen.

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung so, Sie beide können von den Leistungen des jeweils anderen profitieren. Fangen Sie an!", verkündete der Mann da und Lily brach innerlich zusammen. Ein ganzes Jahr neben James zu sitzen - grauenvoll. (Ok, nur in Zaubertränke, bis jetzt, aber schlimm genug.) „Animagitrank! Klasse, nicht Lils?", fragte James und sah Lily mit einem Blick in den Augen an, dem Lily fast nachgab.

„Hmm.", antwortete sie deshalb nur.

Nach einiger Zeit musste Lily feststellen, dass James gar nicht mal so schlecht in Zaubertränke war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Nein, er war sogar richtig gut.(!)

„Hey, an der Tafel steht zwar, dass wir die Drachenleber pürieren sollen, aber ich finde das unsinnig. Wir schneiden sie in Stückchen und quetschen die aus. Das Resultat ist das Selbe, das Fleisch wird noch nicht einmal gebraucht!", erklärte er ihr grade und sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich weiß, hab ich mir auch schon überlegt!", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihm zu, was James mit ebenso viel Freundlichkeit erwiderte.

In der letzten Reihe grinsten sich Alex und Sirius an. „Wir haben schon Erfolg!", meinte Alex flüsternd.

°°°°°°

Nach der Doppelstunde hatte Slughorn Lily und James, sowie Sirius und noch ein paar andere zurückbehalten.

„Jetzt kommt der wahrscheinlich wieder mit seinem Club….", flüsterte James an Lily gewandt. Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ja, der Slugclub. Wie sie ihn hasste! (A/N: Den Club, nicht James oder Sluggy)

„Jaaaa - aber du gehst doch nicht wirklich zu den Treffen, oder? Ich für meinen Teil hab dann immer einen Vorwand, nicht hin zu müssen…!", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Was denkst du von mir?", rief James empört.

Lily lachte und James drehte sich zu Sirius um, welcher ihm auf die Schulter getippt hatte. „Was?", fragte er.

„Wie läuft's, Prongsie? Schon Erfolg?"

„Mund halten!"

James drehte sich wieder nach vorne und tippte sich an Lily gewandt an die Stirn. Der soll sich mal um seinen Scheiß kümmern! Dachte er und wartete mit den anderen zusammen darauf, dass Slughorn wie üblich anfing, eine Rede über seinen kleinen (Fan)Club zu halten.

°°°°°°

Zusammen gingen Lily und James zum Mittagessen. Lily hatte feststellen müssen, dass auch in Alte Runen nur noch ein Platz neben James frei war. 'Wenn das so weiter geht, sitz ich demnächst nur noch in Pflege Magischer (A/N: Geschöpfe eigentlich, hab aber keine Lust das immer dazu zu schreiben.) nicht neben ihm und, in den Fächern, die wir nicht zusammen belegt haben' Dachte sie, war aber erstaunlicher Weise gar nicht genervt dabei.

Das Mittagessen verlief relativ ruhig.

Lily und James sahen sich hin und wieder an, Dumbledore wollte doch den Schülern heute alles - beziehungsweise einiges - erklären. Die UTZ Geschichte und das mit den Gastschülern.

Beim Frühstück hatte er es nicht getan, und nun erhob sich der Direktor ebenso wenig um die Schüler aufzuhalten und ihnen die Lage zu erklären.

Und das blieb auch bis zum Abendessen so. Lily saß nun montags - das konnte sie nicht mehr ändern - in jedem Fach neben James und sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass James sogar richtig gut war in der Schule.

Deshalb war sie nun auch halbwegs guter Laune, während sie neben James die vielen Treppen von Hogwarts hinab stieg.

Vorhin in der 7. Stunde hatten sie eine Schulsprecherstunde abgehalten und unter anderem schon das 1. Hogsmeade Wochenende festgelegt. Es war der 31.10., ein Samstag.

Nebenbei hatten sie schon so einiges für den Ball geplant und auch darüber gerätselt, warum Dumbledore noch nicht mit den ganzen Neuigkeiten rausgerückt war.

Beide waren sich aber sicher, dass er nun beim Abendessen alles erklären wollte. Im fünften Stock begegneten die zwei Peeves, dem Poltergeist. „Uuuuuuuuuuhi, der Potty und das Schlaaaaammbluuuuuut!

Soooo ein böööser Juuunge!", kreischte er und musste sich kurz darauf vor einem Fluch retten, den James ihm entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Lily war den Rest des Weges sehr in sich gekehrt und sah James nicht an. James hingegen schielte immer wieder zu ihr rüber. Arme Lily, dachte er, immer wieder wird sie als Schlammblut beschimpft. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun… Und Voldemort ist irgendwie überall…

Irgendwann, im zweiten Stock oder so, hielt er es nicht mehr aus, Lily so bedrückt zu sehen. Vorsichtig nahm er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich.

Lily stiegen Tränen in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg.

James aber hatte sie doch bemerkt. „Hey, Sweetheard! Nicht weinen. Bitte, dann siehst du gar nicht mehr so schön aus!", meinte er ruhig und in dem Moment warf sich Lily hemmungslos schluchzend in seine Arme. Es war aber auch mal verdammt viel. Heute Peeves, gestern Malfoy und die ganze Zeit lungerte Voldemort da draußen irgendwo rum.

„Hey, ich hab doch gesagt, nicht weinen!", flüsterte James, während er seine Lily in den Armen hielt und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Lily blickte hoch, und als sie zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen in James Augen schaute, wusste sie, dass sie all die Jahre nur Mist gemacht hatte. All die Jahre war sie vor ihrem eigenen Selbst geflüchtet und hatte keine Gefühle die stärker waren als Hunger und Durst zu sich durchdringen lassen.

Doch nun empfand sie etwas, das so stark war, dass sie es nicht mehr wegstoßen konnte.

Und dann ausgerechnet für den Jungen, den sie über Jahre hin weg zu hassen geglaubt hatte?

James drückte Lily noch ein wenig fester, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und ihm in die Augen sah.

„James, magst du mich?", fragte sie da plötzlich.

James lachte trocken auf bei dieser Frage. „Mögen, Lily, ist gar kein Ausdruck. Ich liebe dich, Sweetheard und das weißt du!"

„Und - und liebst du mich, mit allen meinen Fehlern und Macken?"

James fragte sich schon, ob dies ein Verhör werden sollte. „Ja, ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Auch mit deinem Modelkram und mit all deinen Fehlern, denn diese machen dich doch aus, oder? Jeder Mensch hat Fehler. Selbst ich hab welche… Also, warum fragst du?"

Statt einer Antwort drückte Lily sich ganz fest an James und flüsterte ein leises „Danke!".

°°°°°°°°

Hand in Hand gingen sie weiter, doch vor der Großen Halle ließ Lily James Hand los. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, den anderen nicht zu erzählen, es hätte sie sowieso nur verwirrt.

Die Tür der Halle schloss sich geräuschvoll hinter ihnen und die Schulsprecher standen vor einer überfüllten großen Halle.

„Ups", flüsterte James an Lilys Ohr. „Wir sind wohl etwas spät dran..."

„Stimmt", flüsterte Lily zurück, „lass uns zu Dumbledore an den Lehrertisch gehen, und ihm die Sache erklären. Er wird Verständnis zeigen, wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass wir Peeves über den Weg gelaufen wären."

„Lily, ich muss sagen, du wärest eine gute Marauderin!", erklärte James verblüfft. „Ja, da staunst du, was? Die unschuldige Evans eine Rumtreiberin?", grinste Lily.

Mittlerweile waren sie am Lehrertisch angekommen und sahen den Direktor entschuldigend an. „Tut uns Leid, Professor Dumbledore, aber wir sind Peeves begegnet und wir konnten ihn gerade noch daran hindern, in Professor McGonagalls Büro einzubrechen.", entschuldigte Lily die Verspätung.

„Macht nichts,(Dumbi sagt glaub ich nichts in Umgangssprache GG) ich habe sowieso gerade davon gesprochen, euch zwei nach vorne zu bitten, also wird es für die Schüler so aussehen, als ob ihr extra draußen vor der Halle auf ein Zeichen von mir gewartet hättet. Kommt jetzt bitte mit mir nach oben!"

Dumbledore zeigte auf ein kleines Podest, welches ihm mehr Große verlieh und ihn die ganze Halle überblicken lassen konnte.

Lily und James folgten dem Schulleiter dorthin und Dumbledore wies die Schülermassen an, still zu sein.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Wie ihr wisst, habe ich die Schulsprecher nach vorne gebeten und dies, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, nicht ohne Grund." Er machte eine Pause und sah die zwei Siebtklässler ernst an.

„Was meinst du, gibt es Probleme mit den anderen Schulen?", fragte James Lily und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf nach oben, eine Geste, die Lily nicht wirklich verstand.

„Ich glaub nicht, warten wir es ab.", meinte Lily daraufhin und beide wandten sich wieder dem Direktor zu.

„Lily, James, kommt bitte aus meinem Schatten raus, so sieht man euch ja nicht."

Die Angesprochenen nickten und traten nun ebenfalls vor die Halle. „Also, wie ich ja nun schon bereits erklärt habe, wird dieses Schuljahr sehr interessant werden. Nicht nur, weil die berühmt berüchtigten Marauder dieses Jahr ihr letztes Schuljahr antreten werden und uns damit wahrscheinlich noch eine Extraration an Streichen sichern werden…"

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Halle.

Zwar waren gut und gerne die Mädchen der Häuser Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor und auch sicher einige der Schülerinnen aus Slytherin von der 2. Klasse aufwärts an auf James und Sirius scharf, doch niemand verstand so recht, warum die zwei gut aussehenden Herzensbrecher so üble Streiche spielten.

Lily grinste in sich hinein, bei dem Gedanken, dass viele der Mädchen, die gerade laut aufgestöhnt hatten, sie hassen würden, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass sie und James morgen Abend zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen würden. Den Schulsprechern war es nämlich erlaubt, Ausflüge ins Dorf zu machen, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen und Freunden.

„…sondern auch, weil dieses Jahr insgesamt 3 neue Jahrgänge auf Hogwarts unterrichtet werden.", setzte Dumbledore seinen Satz fort.

Gemurmel ging durch die Halle. 3 neue ‚Jahrgänge hatte er gesagt? War er senil? Litt er unter Gedächtnisschwund? Es gab nur einen neuen Jahrgang, und zwar den Ersten.

„Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, 3 Jahrgänge. Denn es gibt auf dieser Welt nicht nur eine Zaubererschule. Jedes Land hat seine eigene Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Neben Hogwarts die 2 größten Zaubererschulen der Welt sind die Beauxbatons Akademie für junge Hexen und Zauberer und das Durmstranginstitut für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wie ihr alle wisst, treibt Lord Voldemort immer noch sein Unwesen. Den Todessern ist das Institut leider zum Opfer gefallen und wurde nun evakuiert. Der 7. Jahrgang wird nun hier an Hogwarts unterrichtet werden. Und auf der Beauxbatons Akademie herrscht leider reger Lehrermangel. Auch von dieser Schule wird die Jahrgangsstufe 7 hier unterrichtet werden. Lily, James, warum ich euch nach vorne gebeten habe, erfahrt ihr jetzt auch. für die Schüler aus den anderen Schulen wird es nicht leicht sein, sich um zu gewöhnen an den Ablauf in Hogwarts, bitte seid doch so gut und helft ihnen dabei ein wenig, ja?" (So erkennt man besser dass Dumbi das alles sagt mit den absätzen verwirrt das etwas)

„Ja, Professor.", erwiderte Lily.

„Alles klar!", sagte James und salutierte, was dem Schulleiter ein Schmunzeln aufs Gesicht zauberte und die Mädchen an den Haustischen verträumt gucken ließ.

„OK, dann gibt es noch ein paar Dinge, die ich erläutern muss, bevor ich euch auf das Essen loslasse: Zu Ehren unserer Gäste werden unsere Diesjährigen Schulsprecher Lily Evans und James Potter einen Weihnachtsball organisieren, welchen sie auch zusammen eröffnen werden. Am Ball können Schüler ab der 4. Klasse teilnehmen, Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgangsstufen können aber von einem älteren Schüler zum Ball eingeladen werden. Für die Schüler, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren, geht am 25. 12 morgens früh um 11°° Uhr der Hogwartsexpress. Der Ball findet am 24. 12. abends statt. Lily und James haben ein Hogsmeade Wochenende eingelegt, die Aushänge werden morgen an den schwarzen Brettern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, aber auch in der Eingangshalle zu finden sein. Das Hogsmeade Wochenende ist dafür gedacht, dass die Schüler, die noch keine Ballkleidung haben, sich dort welche kaufen können. Die anderen können einfach so dorthin gehen."

„Hab ich noch was vergessen…?", grinste er dann und sah, wie Lily und James sich amüsiert anguckten.

„Ja, Professor, das haben Sie!", schmunzelten dann beide.

„Ach ja! (…)", meinte Dumbledore dann und ging auf die Sache mit der Vorverlegung der UTZs ein.

Ein murmeln breitete sich in der Halle aus, als die Speisen und Getränke auf den Tischen erschienen und niemand schien Interesse an ebendiesen zu haben.

„Das wollte er gestern von euch, stimmts?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen, und verzichtete sogar auf sein heiß geliebtes Essen. „Ja, wollte er. Wir wussten das alles schon. Seid ihr nun zufrieden? Ich hab Hunger!", erklärte Lily und setzte sich so hin, dass James sehen konnte, wie sie die Augen verdrehte.

Unmerklich nickte er ihr zu. Auch er war ein wenig angenervt von den anderen, die sie schon die ganze Zeit mit Fragen bestürmten. Hoffentlich ging dieses Essen schnell vorbei…

°°°°°°

Es ging natürlich nicht. Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang wurden Lily und James von allen Seiten her bequatscht und angelabert.

Irgendwann stand Lily auf und verkündete, sie müsse noch einen Kontrollgang machen, was zwar erst später am Abend der Fall war, und dennoch nicht gelogen war.

James, froh, eine Begründung gefunden zu haben, ebenfalls aufzustehen, tippte ihr auf die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. „Was?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich komme mit! Zum Kontrollgang. Das ist unser beider Aufgabe und ich sehe nicht ein, dass du alles alleine machen musst.", erklärte er mehr den gaffenden Gryffindors am Tisch, als Lily.

„Du nicht auch noch…", seufzte Lily und schritt voraus, James folgte ihr.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle lehnte Lily sich an die Wand und ließ sich an ihr herunterrutschen. „Bei Merlin, da drinnen ist der Teufel los!", flüsterte sie, als James sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Oh ja, das kannst du glauben. Wolltest du wirklich schon auf Kontrollgang gehen?", entgegnete James.

„Ich weiß nicht… auf jeden Fall war Kontrollgang nichts Gelogenes. Vielleicht hänge ich zuerst ein Paar Hogsmeade Zettel auf, dann leg ich mit dem Kontrollieren los. Willst du mitkommen?", abermals seufzend erhob sie sich und James tat es ihr gleich. „Ja, ich komme mit!", grinste er, und auch Lily lächelte.

°°°°°°

Eine halbe Stunde später hingen in der Eingangshalle, in den Kerkern von Slytherin, In den Türmen von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor und in den Räumen von Hufflepuff die Aushänge im DIN A3 Format.

„Das wäre geschafft!", meinte James, „Was nun? Es ist eigentlich noch zu früh für unseren Kontrollgang…

Im Moment wären die Fünftklässler dran. Aber die sitzen wahrscheinlich alle noch in der Großen Halle und futtern. Also würde ich sagen, wir fangen schon mal an!"

„Klingt vernünftig!", meinte Lily daraufhin und sah James an. „Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

„Hast du noch die Karte, die ich dir vor den Ferien gegeben habe? Die Karte des Rumtreibers? Wenn ja, dann hol sie bitte mal.", sagte James statt einer Antwort. „Ja, die hab ich noch. Moment… #Accio Karte des Rumtreibers!#"

„Genial!", flüsterte James und nahm Lily die Karte aus den Händen.

„Moment, wie ging das noch mal…Ach ja! - Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin, und ich will, dass ihr mir alle zeigt, die sich verbotenerweise im Schloss rumtreiben!", erklärte er der Karte und augenblicklich konnte man wieder das gesamte Schloss Hogwarts auf der Karte sehen.

Mit den Köpfen sehr nah beisammen studierten Lily und James die Karte in irgendeinem leeren Klassenzimmer im Dritten Stock.

„Also bis jetzt haben wir fünf Personen, uns nicht mitgezählt, die im Schloss rumlaufen, und nicht entdeckt werden wollen. Gib mir bitte mal die Liste mit den Namen!", murmelte James an Lily gewandt.

„Hier, was willst du damit machen?", Lily reichte ihm den Zettel.

„Lesen!", erwiderte James und las vor:„ Andromeda Black, Sirius Black, Ted Tonks, Angelina Barthold und Lucius Malfoy. Und wo sind die alle?"

„Wart mal!", antwortete Lily. „Severus Snape treibt sich in den Kerkern rum. Er ist soeben auf der Karte erschienen! Und Sirius ist auf dem Weg in den Siebten Stock, er treibt sich ja immer irgendwo rum… Andy und Ted sind in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im fünften Stock und Malfoy und diese Angelina sind ebenfalls in den Unterrichtsräumen, aber hier irgendwo im Dritten Stock. Oh, guck mal! Sirius trifft sich gerade mit Alex in diesem Besenschrank im siebten Stock!"

„Sehr gut! Ich denke, Andy, Ted, Sirius und Alex kann man getrost alleine lasen. Was aber Snape und Malfoy angeht… Ich bin mir nicht so sicher… Ist Malfoy nicht mit Narzissa Black, Andys Schwester, zusammen? Und dann steht er so nah bei dieser Angelina? Na ich weiß nicht… Und Snape sucht sich mit Sicherheit irgendwelche verbotene Zaubertränke und -sprüche aus alten Büchern raus. Die sollten wir festhalten!", überlegte James mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„JA, das denke ich allerdings auch! Die vier Erstgenannten wollen sicherlich alleine sein, es wäre denkbar unfair, sie in die Schlafsäle zu schicken. Sirius kennt ja denke ich, sowieso alle Geheimgänge und Andy und Ted schaffen das auch so. Und ich gebe dir Recht, dass wir Malfoy im Auge behalten sollten. Bei Snape bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, James. Der ist gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich gefährlicher als Malfoy. Tränke und Zaubersprüche, die voll schwarzer Magie sind, rufen bei ihm nicht die geringsten Anzeichen von Anstrengung hervor. Wir sollten uns erst einmal Malfoy vornehmen. Bitte!"

Der letzte Satz klang schon fast flehend.

Lily sah James bittend an und dieser nickte. „Auf zu Malfoy!", flüsterte er und küsste Lily auf die Stirn.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor Snape haben, Lily. Außerdem bin ich ja wohl auch dauernd in deiner Nähe und Snape kann dir sowieso nichts anhaben, wenn Sirius auch da ist. Sirius kennt sehr viele schwarzmagische Zauber, auch wenn er sie nicht benutzt, abblocken kann er fast alle!"

„Danke! Das hilft mir. Komm, lass uns zu Malfoy gehen!", flüsterte Lily ebenfalls und schmiegte sich noch einmal ganz eng an James, bevor sie nacheinander das Zimmer verließen.

°°°°°°

Nebeneinander standen die beiden vor dem Klassenzimmer in dem Malfoy sich befand, versteckt von James Tarnumhang.

Von drinnen waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören.

„Was glaubst du, was die dort drinnen machen?"; fragte James Lily leise. „Keine Ahnung, ich will's glaube ich auch gar nicht wissen!", entgegnete Lily.

James grinste sie an. „Okay, führen wir das nicht weiter - Lily, da kommt Andy!"

Tatsächlich kam Andromeda schnellen Schrittes auf das Klassenzimmer zu, in dem sich Malfoy und das Mädchen befanden.

Krampfhaft suchte Lily nach einer Möglichkeit, Andy davon abzuhalten, in das Zimmer zu gehen, aber die Tür war schon hinter dem Mädchen ins Schloss gefallen.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo, nun endlich nach langer, langer Zeit :lol: Chap 6.

Meine Beta hatte es schlichtweg vergessen und es tut ihr super dolle Leid, dass es so ist. Und mir tut es Leid, dass das Chappie nicht allzu lang ist, aber es gab halt ein paar Umstände bei mir zu Hause, die eine Schreibblockade in mir ausgelöst haben. Es tut mir wie gesagt Leid und hoffe (auch für euch), dass es jetzt langsam wieder bergauf geht bei uns zu Hause.

Ich setze mich jetzt gleich (Nachdem ich meine Deutschhausaufgaben fertig hab….) an den PC und tippe Chap 7 schon mal ein wenig weiter. Handschriftlich sinds bis jetzt 3 Seiten.

Am Ende dieses Kapitels werden Fragen aufkommen, auf Seiten derer, die gründlich lesen. Die Fragen werden sich (hoffentlich) im nächsten Chap klären, wenn nicht, dann aber im übernächsten. So, und nun ganz viel Spaß mit dem 6. Kappi!!!

Haesdolle lüüüüb!

Stella

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story 1, Kapitel 6:

Der Kontrollgang, Ein Einblick in Malfoys Hirn und Megan

„Angie, was soll denn das jetzt? Komm schon!", versuchte Lucius das Mädchen neben sich zu beruhigen. „Was denn? Du bist Narcissa versprochen, also, was willst du von mir?"

Angelina sah ihn verächtlich an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass meine Eltern so blöde sind und mich dieser dreckigen Black _schenken_?", rief Lucius aufgebracht.

„Angie, du weißt, dass ich nur dich will!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du Narcissa nicht dasselbe gesagt hast?"

„Angie, verdammt noch mal!"

Angie hatte ihre lange Schwarze Haarmähne zurückgeworfen und wollte aus dem Raum gehen. Lucius aber versperrte ihr den Weg und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Angie, Bitte!"

„_Was?_"

„Bitte, hör mir zu!"

„Pfffft!", aus dem Mädchen strömte Luft aus und sie sah Lucius tief in die sonst so kalten, eisblauen Augen.

Jetzt aber sah sie in ihnen einen Glanz, der ihr noch nie aufgefallen war - wahrscheinlich, weil er vorher nie da gewesen war.

„Na gut!", seufzte sie, wahrscheinlich nur wegen dieser neuen Entdeckung an ihrem Exfreund. „Was willst du genau?"

„Dich!"

„Wie?"

„Ja, Angie, das wollte ich dir sagen. Ich habe an Narcissa so wenig Interesse, wie sie an mir! Und ja, ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass sie nichts von mir will! Bitte glaub mir das!"

„Ja, ich glaube dir, Lucius!", Angie schniefte, ihr waren während Lucius geredet hatte, Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Schnell wischte sie sie weg.

„Ich habe dich so gern, Angie!", flüsterte Lucius nun und er kam ihr immer näher. Angelinas Kopf näherte sich langsam dem von Lucius.

°°°°°°

**KRACH**

Die Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sich Lucius und Angelina befanden flog auf.

Andromeda Black stand wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen und sah auf Lucius Malfoy und ein Mädchen, das sie nicht kannte.

‚Was geht hier vor?', fragte sie sich. ‚Ist Malfoy nicht mit Cissa zusammen?'

„Malfoy … ähh - ich wollte nicht stören!", stotterte das sonst so mutige Mädchen und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Hast du aber, Black!", knurrte Malfoy und ging auf sie zu. „Von wegen, Malfoy! Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, oder meine Eltern erfahren von", Andy hatte ihren Mut wieder gefunden und deutete auf Angelina, „von _der_ da!" Sie grinste siegessicher.

„Zufällig weiß ich nämlich von eurem - nun jaa - nennen wir es - _Deal_ - Du kriegst Narcissa, Und dafür regeln deine Eltern das für Bellatrix und Rodolphus! So was Dreckiges! Pfui!"

Und Narcissa will dich noch nicht mal! fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Ihr tat ihre Schwester leid. Sie war anders, als die anderen immer glaubten. Aber niemand sah die echte Narcissa in ihr! Cissa konnte eine echte Freundin sein, wenn es drauf ankam. Und das war der Grund, warum sie nicht wollte, dass Cissa Malfoy heiratete. Denn Malfoy war einfach nur ein Schwein, ein Schwein ohne Gefühle für ihre Schwester.

°°°°°

Lucius schaute das Mädchen vor sich verunsichert an. „Da--- Das wusste ich gar nicht… also das mit Bella und Rodolphus…", stammelte er.

„Ähh - nicht?", fragte Andromeda.

„Nein!"

„Das verstehe ich jetzt zwar nicht, aber was ich verstanden habe ist, dass du, " Angie zeigte auf Andromeda, „Lucius bedrohen willst, ihn erpressen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Lucius, gib mir bitte meinen Zauberstab!"

„Angie, ich habe deinen Zauberstab nicht! Du hast ihn doch selbst!", Lucius war verunsichert über Angies plötzliche Angriffslust. Früher hatte er sie nie so gekannt. Ihr Talent, jeden, der sie beleidigte, beschimpfte oder der sie niedermachte zu ignorieren, das war es doch, was ihn an ihr immer so fasziniert hatte. Warum war sie plötzlich so anders?

„Ach jaaa. Dankeschön, Lucius. So, Kleine. Jetzt bist du dran!"

Angie richtete sich wieder an Andromeda.

Irgendwie war Lucius die Situation nicht geheuer. Andromeda und Angelina standen sich gegenüber, bereit, jeden Augenblick loszuzaubern. In den Augen beider Mädchen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Sie würden sich gegenseitig umbringen, soviel stand fest. Wenn nicht jemand dazwischen ging!

Gerade, als Lucius dies klar wurde, legten die beiden los.

Zuerst war alles noch ziemlich harmlos, Angie feuerte einen Lähmfluch auf Andromeda ab, dem sie geschickt auswich. Als Andromeda an der Reihe war, überlegte sie kurz und rief dann: „Tarantellegra!" „Protego!", schrie Angelina.

So ging das eine Weile weiter und Lucius sah gelassen zu… bis Angelina rief: „Crucio!"

Andromeda wälzte sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden, schrie, von Schmerzen gequält, auf.

Angie lachte hämisch auf. „Jaaa, so ist es nun einmal, Süße! So ist das Leben. Es gibt die Starken und … die Schwachen! Und die Schwachen werden am Ende alle enden wie du! Am Boden werden sie liegen und um Gnade betteln." Sie lachte dreckig auf.

Lucius sah sie angewidert an, Angst, Entsetzen und Furcht spiegelten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen kalten, blauen Augen. „Angelina! Du…du Scheusal! Jetzt ist es aber genug! Ich denke, ich habe genug gesehen. Meine Meinung dir gegenüber hat sich deutlich geändert, ich habe mich scheinbar gewaltig in dir getäuscht. Verschwinde gefälligst aus meinem Leben!" Damit ging er zu Andromeda, bot ihr seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen an und ließ eine bedrückt wirkende Angelina zurück.

°°°°°°°

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass sie das mit dir gemacht hat.", entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig bei ihr.

„Kein Problem, du kannst ja nichts dafür, Malfoy! Aber sag mal --- warum hast du dich überhaupt mit der abgegeben? Du bist schließlich meiner Schwester versprochen."

„Bin ich, aber ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert. Aber ich muss sie heiraten. Wenn ich das nicht tue, weiß ich nicht, was mein Vater mit mir machen würde… vermutlich würde ich zuerst enterbt werden, dann würde ich Schläge bekommen, dann eine tüchtige Portion vom Cruciatus und danach wäre ich reif fürs St. Mungos!", bekam sie Antwort.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, über diese Sache zu sprechen, das sah man ihm an. Lucius dachte an sein Elternhaus. An seinen Vater, der ihn prügelte, sobald er auch nur einen zu lauten Schritt tat, an seine Mutter, die Ihn immer in Schutz nahm und dann selbst gefoltert wurde. Und er dachte an Maria, seine Schwester, die seit 1 ½ Jahren tot war, umgebracht von Lord Voldemort persönlich, weil sie sich mit einem Muggelstämmigen abgegeben hatte und dann dem dunklen Lord vor die Füße gespuckt hatte. Lucius wusste nicht, was die Leute so einen Aufstand machten, nur weil mal ein Reinblütiger Zauberer sich mit einem Menschen einließ, der nicht von Grund auf magisch war. Er war von Kind auf so erzogen worden, dass er wusste, dass Muggel und „Schlammblüter" es nicht würdig waren, in die Kunst der Magie eingeweiht zu werden, aber es war nicht so, dass er sie verabscheute. Er vermisste seine Zwillingsschwester und fragte sich, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich stattdessen einen reinblütigen Zauberer ausgesucht hatte.

So in Gedanken versunken ging er neben Andromeda her, hatte völlig vergessen, dass ein Gespräch zu Gange war.

„Oh!", war alles, was Andy daraufhin sagte.

Lucius schreckte hoch und nahm den Faden wieder auf, ein wenig dankbar, nicht mehr an seine Familie denken zu müssen.

„Und ich weiß, dass Narcissa ebenso wenig an mir interessiert ist, wie ich an ihr. Das macht die ganze Sache noch komplizierter…"

„Oh Mann! Das stimmt allerdings…!", Andy verspürte irgendwie Mitleid für Lucius, der total niedergeschlagen neben ihr hertrottete.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich in dem Klassenzimmer?", wechselte dieser das Thema.

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich mit Ted dort treff- meine Güte! Ted! Den hatte ich völlig vergessen! Kommst du mit, oder willst du zurück zu den Kerkern? Ich denke, ich habe noch was zu klären!", erinnerte sich Andy und Lucius nickte verstehend. „Geh ruhig, ich geh zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum…" Damit verschwand er.

Auch Andy machte sich auf den Weg, ging in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

°°°°°°°

Lily und James, die die ganze Zeit unter dem Tarnumhang gewartet hatten, sahen sich irritiert an. „Andy und Malfoy? Was zu Troll war das für eine Aktion?", fragte Lily geradeheraus.

„Nee, was in Merlins Namen ist da drinnen passiert?", brachte James es auf den Punkt.

„Keine Ahnung. Fest steht aber, dass diese Angelina immer noch da drinnen sein muss. Lass uns reingehen und gucken, was sie zu sagen hat!", erwiderte Lily.

Sie streiften den Tarnumhang ab und gingen langsam und dennoch entschlossen zu der noch offen stehenden Tür des Klassenraums. Lily ergriff die Türklinke mit der Linken, mit der Rechten tastete sie nach James Hand. Er ergriff sie und Lily drückte sie dankbar. Wer weiß, was sie nun erwarten würde?

Mit einem Schwung stieß Lily die Tür von sich und trat in das Zimmer. James ließ ihre Hand los und folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

Auf einem Tisch hockte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen in ihrem Alter.

Lily kannte jetzt zwar ihren Namen, Angelina Barthold. Aber sonst kannte sie sie nur vom Sehen her und sie wusste, dass sie in Ravenclaw war.

„Hallo", sagte Lily freundlich, und doch mit respektheischender Stimme.

Das Mädchen auf dem Tisch drehte sich zu ihnen um. Lily glaubte, ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Das Mädchen kannte sie. Es war niemand anderes als --- „Megan! Was machst du hier? Verdammt, deine Eltern suchen dich überall, ich glaube, sie haben ganz Großbritannien nach dir abgesucht! Oh Mann, Megan!" Sie stürzte sich auf ihre Cousine Und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wie lange bist du schon hier? Ich habe dich nie erkannt. Was für eine Tarnung hattest du diesmal? Wirklich die von dieser Angelina? Warum zum Teufel hast du dich mit Malfoy abgegeben? Oh Mann, das haut mich jetzt echt um."

„Hey, hol mal Luft, Süße. Und wer ist der junge Mann dort in deinem Schatten? Den scheint die Story ja auch umzuwerfen…", Megan grinste.

„Oh. Das ist nur James. Der Schulsprecher.", erklärte Lily betont gleichgültig. Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Um ehrlich zu sei nervt der mich schon die ganze Zeit…"

Megan sah Lily verstehend an. Sie kannte ihre Cousine gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Lily nicht sehr viel mit Jungen am Hut hatte - wegen ihrer Modelkarriere.

„Schon klar. Hi James. Ich bin Megan. Lilys Cousine", erklärte sie dem Schwarzhaarigem und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Aha.", machte James und sah sie durchdringend an. „Und warum hat Lily dich die ganze Zeit nicht erkannt? Und warum hattest du die Gestalt von dieser Angelina?"

„Nun ja…ich bin ein Metamorphmagus. Und ich bin auf der Flucht. Alle 2 Wochen ändere ich meine Gestalt. Und da diese Angelina gerade bei ihrer kranken Großmutter sitzt, kam mir ihre Erscheinung gerade recht. Morgen kommt sie wieder, dann hab ich eine andere Form, und wenn ich als Schwein gehen muss. Ich habe echt keinen Bock darauf, von Voldemort gefasst zu werden…", bekam er Auskunft.

„Wieso sucht Voldemort dich?" James war heute mal wieder so was von logisch.

„Nun ja … überlegen wir mal, James. Ihre Eltern sind, genau wie meine, Muggel. Warum also könnte Voldemort sie suchen?", feixte Lily.

„Ah, schon klar. Habe verstanden. Sorry. Tut mir Leid für dich, dass du jetzt auf der Flucht bist, aber wenigstens bist du hier in Hogwarts sicher. Herzlich Willkommen hier übrigens. So Lily, ich glaub, wir müssen uns so langsam mal unserem lieben Freund Snape widmen. Kommst du?"

„Jo, alles klar. Machs gut, Megan und halt die Ohren steif!" Damit gingen Lily und James aus dem Klassenraum. Draußen fragte Lily James: „Du willst doch nicht im Ernst noch in die Kerker, oder?"

„Nein, nur mit dir allein sein, das wollt ich!", grinste er und Lily griff nach seiner Hand. So gingen sie zusammen bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ließen sie sich los und taten, als ob sie von einem völlig ermüdenden Kontrollgang in den Raum zurückkehren würden und ließen sich an den Karmin in ihre Lieblingssessel fallen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Seit jenem Abend, an dem sie Megan getroffen hatten, war James gegenüber Lily meist ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Seine Freunde, die Marauder, waren nicht nur ein Mal verwundert über ihren besten Freund, ließ er doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, Lily zu imponieren.

Keiner von den anderen wusste schließlich, dass James Lily gar nicht mehr beeindrucken musste. Aber, dass er sich Lily auch nicht näherte, wenn sie alleine waren, hatte etwas mit der Begegnung mit Megan zu tun. Etwas ging ihm andauernd und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Dass Lily unter dieser Distanzierung, die von seiner Seite aus kam, kein Zweifel, litt, daran dachte er nicht. Ihm gingen immer wieder Bilder, Sätze und Wörter, Tatsachen und Vermutungen durch den Kopf. Und so verpennte das Schulsprechertreffen knapp zwei Wochen nach dieser Begegnung prompt.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er Lilys erboste Stimme durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum schallen hörte. Als er sich langsam umgedreht hatte, stand der feuerspuckende Drache auch schon direkt vor ihm, die Hände demonstrativ in die Hüften gestemmt. „WIR - WAREN - **VERABREDET!!!**", brüllte sie los, ließ zwischen jedem Wort eine Pause. Und James zuckte bei jedem ihrer Worte schlimmer zusammen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nun voll von interessiert lauschenden Gryffindors.

Lily Evans hatte ein Date mit James Potter gehabt? Das war allen neu, dass ihre Schulsprecherin auf den Schulsprecher stand. Doch die Erwartungen de Gaffer wurden mit einem Mal zersprengt, nämlich in den darauf folgenden Sätzen.

„Ich - ich habs vergessen", murmelte James betreten.

„VERGESSEN??????" Lily ging nun erst richtig in die Luft.

„Ja … aber", mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fügte er hinzu: „wir haben erst 18:00 Uhr. Wir könnten es noch nachholen."

„Tzzzt, vergiss es! Ich habe alles schon alleine organisiert, aber merk dir eins: solltest du noch ein einziges Mal ein Schulsprechertreffen versäumen, geh ich zu Dumbledore!"

Mit einem Mal wandten sich alle Leute im Raum wieder ihrer vorherigen Beschäftigung zu. „Lily, lass uns bitte in den Schulsprecherraum gehen, ich habe noch ein paar Ideen für die Planung der Ankunft der Neuen, wir wollten da doch ein Festessen machen und ich habe noch ein paar Ideen", flüsterte James Lily leise zu und sah sie dabei mit einem Dackelblick an, bei dem Lily fast weich wurde.

Doch sie riss sich zusammen, nickte knapp und ging zum Portraitloch. James folgte ihr leicht enttäuscht, hatte er doch gehofft, sie freundlicher zu stimmen.

„So, was war dir noch eingefallen?" Lily ließ sich in einem der gemütlichen Sessel nieder. James schwieg. War wieder mal völlig in sich gekehrt.

„James! Verdammt noch mal, was ist denn los?", schluchzte sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. James sah auf. Als er Lily da so zusammengesunken, und wie ein Häufchen Elend in dem Sessel sitzen sah, die Knie ans Kinn gezogen, stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Er nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Handrücken. (AN/ Kann sehr stark beruhigend wirken, echt mal! )

Lily blickte ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an. Tränen schimmerten in ihnen, liefen Lilys Wangen hinab und fielen in ihren Schoß. James wischte sie weg und reichte Lily ein Taschentuch. "Danke", murmelte sie, nahm das Tuch und rutschte auf dem Sessel ein Stück zur Seite. James setzte sich neben sie. Er schlang beide Arme um ihre Schultern und Lily lehnte ihren Kopf an James'.

Lange saßen sie so da, sagten nichts, bis Lily irgendwann fragte: "James, erzählst du mir jetzt, was mit dir los ist?" James schluckte schwer. "Ja", sagte er schließlich, "aber lass uns erst noch ein wenig hier sitzen bleiben, okay?" "Ja" Und Lily blieb sitzen, froh, dass James sie wieder beachtete, und beunruhigt, weil James erst später mit ihr sprechen wollte. Sie saßen ungefähr fünf Minuten nur da, sagten nichts und genossen wieder einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen und die Ruhe im Raum. Dann aber richtete James sich auf und sah Lily zögernd an. "Bitte, James."

James nickte knapp, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab. "Accio Marauder!"

Sekunden später standen drei Jungs mehr im Schulsprecherzimmer, alle drei in Positionen, die aussagten, was sie kurz zuvor gemacht hatten, oder hatten tun wollen: Remus hielt seine Hände vor sich ausgestreckt, die Handflächen nach innen gedreht. Offensichtlich hatte er gelesen und starrte jetzt verdutzt auf seine leeren Hände. Peter hatte einen Arm auf die Luft vor sich aufgestützt, die andere Hand hielt er, als schriebe er. Das Gesicht hatte er zu einer angestrengten Grimasse verzogen.

Und Sirius - Naja, Sirius war so eine Sache für sich. Er gab ein Bild für die Götter ab Lily kugelte sich nun auf dem Boden vor Lachen und auch James räusperte sich amüsiert. Sirius gab gerade eine bühnenreife Vorstellung: Er küsste voller Hingabe jemanden, der nicht mehr im Raum anwesend war, küsste also praktisch die Luft. Es dauerte knapp 3 Sekunden, bis er gemerkt hatte, das was nicht stimmte. "Wo'sn Alex?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. Alle Anwesenden lachten nun schallend los und Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch dümmlicher.

„Sorry, Kumpels! Hatte eigentlich die Karte haben wollen… Ihr dürft wieder verschwinden…" James führte einen perfekten Verscheuchezauber aus und die Marauder (zumindest drei von ihnen) verschwanden wieder. Lily lachte immer noch Tränen. „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Kleines… DU wolltest doch wissen, was los ist, also komm her und setz dich, beruhig dich und warte ganz kurz ab. _Accio Marauders Map!_"

Lily gehorchte und als kurze Zeit später die Karte des Rumtreibers angeflattert kam, James diese aktivierte und einen Punkt auf ihr suchte, war Lily wieder voll und ganz bei der Sache.

„Hier, Flower. Sieh mal. Kannst du Megan irgendwo entdecken? Irgendwo eine einzige Spur von einem Punkt, der mit dem Namen „Megan soundso" beschriftet ist?" „Megan Walters. Und nein, ich sehe sie nicht. Wieso ist das so… wichtig für dich?" Lily schaute ihren Freund verwirrt an.

„Nun ja, Flower… Hast du, als „Megan" und Malfoy in diesem Raum waren, hast du da… rein zufällig … mal auf die Karte geschaut? Ja? Nun, dann müsstest du auch wissen, dass" „Dass da…" Stammelte Lily, und James half ihr weiter: „nicht Megan Walters stand, sondern" „Angelina Barthold… Oh man. Und wo ist dann…" „…die richtige Megan. Ganz genau. Flower, ich wusste doch, auf deinen Verstand kann man sich verlassen. Hast du eine Idee, wieso sich diese Angelina als deine Cousine ausgibt? Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun? Und Da sie es nun einmal tut, scheint sie mit eingeplant haben, dass sie dir gegenübertritt und dich davon überzeugt, dass sie die richtige Megan sei, denn sonst hätte sie nicht die ganzen Sachen über Megan gewusst… Lily, ich denke, wir zwei haben ein gutes Stück Arbeit vor uns, nicht wahr?" James erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und zog Lily mit sich auf die Beine. „Komm, wir statten zuerst Malfoy einen Besuch ab, was meinst du?"

Von mir aus können wir das tun… aber du bist da, ja? Nicht weggehen und mich mit diesem Widerling alleine lassen, ja?" Lily schaute ihn ängstlich an. „Wo denkst du hin? Dass ich dich in die Kerker bringe, bei den Slytherins absetze und mich dann aus dem Staub mache? Also ehrlich, Lily… Aber jetzt komm erst mal mit. Ich denke, den Umhang sparen wir uns erstmal, aber die Karte nehmen wir mit. Könnte vielleicht nützlich sein." Damit zog James Lily mit sich aus dem Raum und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.


	8. NEUEALTE FASSUNG! TUT MIR LEID! :

NEUE FASSUNG DER STORY!!!

Aaaaaaaaaaaalso, Leute!

Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich werde diese Story, so wie sie hier geschrieben steht, nicht weiterführen.

Ich werde einen neuen Titel nehmen und sie in der Ursprünglichen Fassung neu on stellen, was ein wenig dauern könnte, da ich die besagte Fassung nur handschriftlich habe.

Ich möchte auch kurz erklären, wieso ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe:

In dieser neuen Fassung habe ich einige viele Parallelen zu Storys meiner absoluten Lieblingsautorin was Lily und James angeht entdeckt und ich denke nicht, dass ich dies weiterhin als mein Eigentum ausgeben möchte, geschweige denn daran weiterarbeiten kann/will.

Zwar hat besagte Autorin mir versichert, dass die Parallelen im Moment noch nicht von übler Natur (hab ich schööööööööön ausgedrückt, nicht wahr:D )seien, aber ich schätze mal, wenn ich weiterschreibe, dann kann ich den geplanten Storyverlauf nicht mehr ändern.

Es tut mir Leid, Leute, ihr werdet euch noch ein wenig gedulden müssen, ich breche die Story hier AB.

THE END (for the moment)

Ich werde mich in der Adventszeit jetzt mal wieder ein wenig mit der Story beschäftigen,heir und da vllt. einige Passagen übernehmen und einiges ändern.

Tut mir ehrlich Leid...

Hab euch alle lieb, danke, dass ihr es bis jetzt mit mir ausgehalten habt.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Man liest sich,

Lily


End file.
